¿Es Amor, Deseo o Capricho?
by sweetHyuuga
Summary: CAPITULO OCHO Y EPILOGO. HE AQUI EL FINAL... A TODOS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO
1. Rutina

**CAPITULO UNO **

**RUTINA **

Era una mañana común y corriente los rayos del sol empezaban a traspasar las cortinas y una tenue luz recaía en sus ojos que abría lentamente de manera aperezada, si era un día como todos, un día rutinario se levantaría, desayunaría, entrenaría hasta al cansancio intentando demostrar que podía ser una heredera digna del clan mas fuerte de la hoja el "clan Hyuuga".

Levantándose lentamente de su cama y arreglándose con toda tranquilidad. La chica de cabellos negro-azules se miraba al espejo como si fuera extraño ser ella misma, la verdad estaba cansada de luchar y batallar todos los días por un poco de reconocimiento, quería, no, anhelaba ser reconocida como su hermana Hanabi y su primo Neji , Hinata no podía evitar sentir celos aunque no lo demostraba, sabia muy bien que era el reconocimiento que ellos merecían por sus aptitudes y destrezas por demostrar que eran dignos Hyuugas , pero lo hubiera dado todo porque su padre le reconociera tan siquiera una cuarta parte de lo que reconocía a su primo.

Salio de su cuarto y se dirigió al comedor como toda buen familia se reunían para ingerir los alimentos y pasar un rato juntos, pero las frías y estoicas mascaras de los Hyuugas hacían que un momento que se supondría de paz, tranquilidad y amor fuera una autentica tortura ,por su parte ella trataba de encontrarle un lado bueno a la situación si observaba (soportaba) a su familia y sus conversaciones carentes de sentimientos tal vez solo tal vez podría controlarlos y comportarse como una autentica Hyuuga fuerte y orgullosa. Terminado el desayuno aquel frió silencio se hacia insoportable hasta que una voz la saco de su ensimismamiento y reflexiones.

Hinata–sama, si ya termino podríamos comenzar con el entrenamiento –comento el genio Hyuuga y no podría ser otro que su primo Neji.

Hinata aun no se acostumbraba a entrenar con su primo y un recuerdo llego a ella

_Flash back _

_Faltaba poco para las seis de la tarde y ella llegaba de una misión de rango b un poco pesada pero había sido todo un éxito, deseaba tomar un delicioso baño y meterse a su cama para no despertar hasta el día siguiente, pero justo cuando se disponía a cambiarse para lograr su cometido un llamado a su puerta lo impidió_

_Onee-san, onee-san estas ahí-preguntaba Hanabi la hija menor del líder del clan _

_Si imoto-san, ¿necesitas algo?-pregunto Hinata ya sabiendo lo que su hermana le diría_

_Onee-san, otou-san desea habarte ahora, será mejor que no lo hagas esperar parece que esta un poco enfadado-termino de decir Hanabi y sin ni siquiera despedirse se retiro._

_La heredera al clan suspiro y se dispuso a ir al encuentro de su padre toco la puerta de la oficina y escucho un "adelante" como si supiera que era ella y allí estaba su padre con su cara seria que no se podía dar el lujo de demostrar sentimiento alguno ni siquiera el de decepción pero Hinata no necesitaba ver los gestos de su padre para saber lo que el sentía por ella._

_Hinata como te ha ido en tu misión?-pregunto el líder del clan cosa que sorprendió un poco a su hija pues desde que se había hecho kunoichi era contadas las ocasiones en que su padre le había preguntado acerca de sus misiones._

_Pu -pu…pues me ha ido realmente bien en esta misión hubo un poco de dificultad al principio pero con Kiba-Kun y Shino-Kun la hemos podido desarrollar con éxito-respondió la heredera con un poco de dificultad al principio pero con seguridad en sus ultimas palabras._

_Ya veo- dijo Hiashi - Hinata, no le daré mas rodeos al asunto, el concejo aun no esta seguro de querer dejar el liderazgo del clan en tus manos- con esta ultimas palabras la heredera se sentía realmente inútil porque intento por todos los medios hacerse mas fuerte, y era verdad con la ayuda de su equipo y las fuerzas que le daba Naruto lo había logrado pero al concejo no le parecía que ella era digna de dirigir el clan-es por eso-continuo Hiashi-que he decidido que ya no harás tantas misiones como antes y te dedicaras a entrenar todas las técnicas del clan, el concejo lo ha concedido a cambio de que no te entrene ningún souke esa es una pequeña piedra que nos ponen para evitar a toda costa que tu seas la líder del clan pero yo previendo esto he entrenado a Neji para que te ayude a desarrollar todo tu potencial, es el que te entrenara y como no es un miembro del souke el concejo no podrá decir nada . _

_Pero padre- replico Hinata, ¿en realidad su padre quería dejar en ella el liderazgo del clan? Era algo todavía incomprensible pues todos estos años solo se dedico a Hanabi y la dejo por fuera del clan, pero no solo eso le preocupaba- eso seria muy injusto con Neji Nii-san el tendría que dejar su entrenamiento y retrazarse por mi yo …y-dijo Hinata con algo de tristeza-yo ..Solo…seria un estorbo para él._

_¡Así no es como debería hablar la heredera al clan!-dijo Hiashi con tono fuerte y algo de ira en sus palabras –Neji, es solo tu adepto, es tu sirviente y protector así que no te debes preocupar por el, además ya hable con el y esta de acuerdo. Hinata dentro de un año cumplirás la mayoría de edad y sabes que es cuando se debe nombrarte como heredera oficial para cuando yo no este o cuando decida dejar el liderazgo, no obstante el concejo no dejara que yo te nombre tan fácilmente como la heredera, así que debes demostrarlo ante ellos dominando perfectamente las técnicas del clan, siendo digna. Confió en que Neji te ayudara además es mucho mejor sensei que cualquier souke, no te preocupes sabes muy bien que el ya no te odia, ese rencor mal infundado ha desaparecido._

_Puedes retirarte-finaliza el líder del clan_

_Hinata asiente y sale de la oficina su padre le ha dado un motivo para seguir ahora su deber es conseguir ser digna heredera del clan Hyuuga._

_Fin del flash back _

De eso ya hace cinco meses,(en realidad Hiashi no estaba equivocado como estarlo era el líder) Neji era un excelente sensei le mostraba a Hinata sus fallas y como podía hacer mas poderosas sus técnicas, pero mas allá de eso no llevaban una relación de primos sino mas bien de sensei –alumna y eso era lo que no le gustaba a hinata que por mas que intentaba llevar una relación amistosa con Neji este no se lo permitía, no podía corroborarlo pero estaba segura que ella era una carga para el y de que aun la odiada y eso le daba un gran desconsuelo pero no todo es lo que parece y eso Hinata ya lo iba a comprobar muy pronto.

Si Neji Nii-san, podemos empezar ya, ¿te importaría si hoy entrenamos al aire libre?-dijo Hinata

No, claro que no Hinata-sama-y haciendo una reverencia ambos se retiraron y se destinaron a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la gloriosa aldea.

Al otro lado de la aldea un chico de ojos azules y rasgos zorrunos salía muy feliz de su pequeño apartamento, tenia muchos planes y sorpresas para el día de hoy así que tendría un día un poco ajetreado, pero primero iría a comer al ichicaru ramen pues un buen desayuno le daría las suficiente energía para todo lo que tenia que hacer.

A lo lejos diviso la figura de una hermosa muchacha con un color de cabello un tanto peculiar y unos hermosos ojos que con tan solo verlos le transmitía gran felicidad, la joven corría hacia el mientras lo llamaba con insistencia.

Naruto-kun, naruto-kun espérame –decía mientras se acercaba a el y le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, cuando por fin lo alcanzo le dio un gran abrazo.

Jejejeeje Sakura-Chan es bueno verte a ti también, no sabia que me habías extrañado tanto si la ultima ves que nos vinos fue ayer-dijo el Uzumaki con un poco de arrogancia al ver las demostraciones de afecto de la Haruno, mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Después del abrazo la integrante del equipo numero 7 se separo y le dio al rubio una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel de regalo y con un moño rojo muy hermoso parecía que en ese pequeño detalle estaba contenido todo el amor que la pelirrosa sentía por el Uzumaki, este por otro lado mostraba en su cara una mezcla de confusión y de pena al no saber el porque de el regalo y así se lo hizo saber a la chica.

Sakura-Chan sabes que todavía no es mi cumpleaños verdad?-dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

Por su parte la chica desvaneció de su cara la gran sonrisa para reemplazarla por una mueca que mostraba tristeza ante la indiferencia de su amigo-de verdad no te acuerdas que día es hoy –dijo mientras un vacío comenzaba a nacer en su corazón-vamos has memoria- decía en un tono que parecía de suplica.

Haber, haber ,haber –empezó a divagar el Uzumaki mientras ponía una de sus manos en la barbilla y con la otra apoyaba el codo-ahhhh si ya me acorde –,mientras su amiga suspiro de alivio al ver que su amigo no era tan despistado como para olvidar una fecha tan especial-pero Sakura-Chan no tenias que regalarme nada

De que hablas si es algo muy especial para los dos-comento la Haruno

Si no tienes porque regalarme nada o es que también le darás algo a los demás-dijo el Uzumaki mostrando confusión

De que hablas Naruto? A que te refieres?-dijo Sakura atando cabos ya sabia que su amigo no recordaba esa fecha tan especial y que de seguro la había confundido con otra.

Ay Sakura-Chan pues hablo de la reunión que hay hoy entre todos los Rockies, que no te refieres a eso-dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía-ah gracias Sakura-Chan ya recordé algo muy importante que me tocaba hacer hoy-

De verdad me alegro que no te hallas olvidado-dijo sakura con algo de alivio

Si casi lo olvido-dijo Naruto muy seguro –debo decirle a Hinata-chan y a Neji-san de la reunión porque son los únicos que faltan- el Uzumaki iba continuar hablando pero se quedo mudo al ver la terrible aura negra que rodeaba a su compañera y de tantos años de conocerla sabia que eso no era nada bueno-jejeje Sakura-chan que te pasa estas enojada porque no le he dicho nada a Neji y Hinata?-dijo intentando descubrir el porque de ese cambio de su amiga.

¡DE VERDAD NO TE ACUERDAS QUE DIA ES HOY¡-la pelirrosa estaba realmente enojada con el Uzumaki eso se notaba en su cara roja que reflejaba odio a la actitud de su amigo y en que empezaba a tronarse los dedos como si fuera a luchar con toda su fuerza bruta.

Naruto asustado al ver lo que su amiga pensaba hacer solo atino a decir- sa.. sa… Sakura-Chan tranquilízate es que de verdad no se a lo que te refieres- obviamente esas palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario al que quería Naruto ya que despertaron toda la ira de su amiga.

BAKA!!-grito la pelirrosa mientras lo golpeaba, fue tal la fuerza de ese ataque que Naruto resulto volando por los cielos, parecía un cometa ya que con su característico uniforme naranja no se le podía confundir con algo mas, eso si aunque estuviera en los cielos no pudo evitar escuchar lo que la Haruno le grito

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NO QUIERO VOLVER A HABLAR CONTIGO NARUTO UZUMAKI NUNCA MAS!!!!!!!!!!!- grito la pelirrosa con su característica venita en la frente.

Esa escena era presenciada por el equipo numero 10 cada uno de los integrantes tenia una gótica en la cabeza y todos el mismo pensamiento "que esos dos nunca van a cambiar". Todos sentían pena por esos dos porque a pesar de los años seguían teniendo la misma actitud infantil y el mismo comportamiento delante de toda la aldea, claro que ellos no veían que el equipo 10 tampoco era la planta de la madures en especial por la relación un poco conflictiva entre Shikamaru e Ino ya que Chouji solo comía, lo que no quiere decir que no irrite también a la Yamanaka.

Pobre Naruto tenerse que aguantar a Sakura no es nada fácil-dijo Shikamaru con un poco de lastima al ver volar por los aires al Uzumaki.

Oye si Sakura le hizo eso es porque tendrá muy buenos motivos- replico la Yamanaka.

No creo que tenga motivos ella siempre ha sido así – dijo el Nara con un poco de indiferencia.

Tu no la conoces así que no digas nada, además no creo que a ti te interese algo que no sean tus preciadas nubes-expreso la kunoichi con algo de odio en sus palabras.

Por lo menos ellas no son tan problemáticas como tu-dijo el Nara.

Shikamaru odio el día en que me toco formar equipo contigo-comento la Yamanaka es que el Nara siempre la sacaba de quico y no había nada mas en la aldea que la irritara mas que la actitud del llamado genio -ojala me hubiera tocado formar equipo con otro shinobi .

Si como quien? Dudo mucho que halla alguien que aguante como Chouji y yo lo hemos hecho-comento el Nara con algo de burla en sus palabras.

Óyeme no eres el único genio de la aldea, déjame decirte que hay chicos mas inteligentes, fuertes, educados y guapos-dijo Ino con mucha seguridad y un poco de alegría a ver la cara de confusión que puso Shikamaru.

Si como quienes?-dijo al recobrar la seguridad, eso era verdad el no era el único shinobi que mostraba ser un genio pero si era el único que era reconocido como tal ante Ino y eso lo hacia sentir un poco feliz pero ahora que la escuchaba hablar de otros de la misma manera había algo que no le gustaba y ese algo era que la atención de Ino ya no era solo para él .

Así es no eres el único Shikamaru Nara, hay otro y me atrevería a decir que es mil veces mejor que tu –dijo la Yamanaka en un tono un poco divertido pues al decir esa frase se podía dar a entender un doble sentido-creo que es un gran shinobi ha demostrado ser muy capaz, aunque al principio se mostró un poco arrogante es serio, inteligente, piensa todo con cabeza fría, domina muy bien las técnicas de su clan, es dedicado, y lo mejor de todo es muy guapo ,todas las kunoichis de la aldea me lo han dicho-finalizo Ino con un brillo en sus ojos que demostraba la admiración que sentía hacia el shinobi del que estaba hablando, mientras que a el Nara se le estaba escociendo el corazón pues nunca había escuchado a Ino expresarse así de alguien desde hace años cuando ella estaba loca por Sasuke, y eso no era algo que le agradara mucho.

Eso no responde mi pregunta Ino ¿por quien estas obsesionada ahora? no me digas que es por Naruto porque el pobre Chouji y yo no aguantaríamos otra nueva guerra entre la Haruno y tu- expreso con burla en su palabras.

Jajajaja sigue burlándote Shikamaru tu sabes muy bien de quien estoy hablando- comento Ino, pues sabia muy bien que su amigo se estaba burlando y que ya había descubierto de quien estaba hablando ella.

A quien admiras tanto Ino?- y por fin se escucho la voz de Chouji que ya había terminado con todas sus papitas y ya no tenia nada mas que hacer que escuchar la discusión de sus amigos.

Pues no es obvio Chouji , hablo de Neji Hyuuga es uno de los shinobis mas respetados de la aldea y además todas las chicas mueren por él-expreso con estrellas en los ojos al recordar la perfecta figura del Hyuuga.-creo que aprovechare esta noche para hablar con Hinata sobre él y preguntarle si tiene novia, eso me recuerda que tengo que ir a arreglar todo para esta noche –dijo en tono pensativo-adiós chicos nos vemos por la noche, Shikamaru no se te olvide pasar por mi – y con esa ultima orden la Yamanaka se despidió en dirección hacia su casa.

Shikamaru no vas a hacer nada con respecto a lo que dijo acerca de Neji-comento el akimichi

Tsk … problemático- y con esa palabra el Nara expreso su miedo-mejor vamos a entrenar.

Negar lo que sientes no te ayudara pero es tu problema yo ya te lo había dicho-y con esas ultimas palabras ambos se desplazaron hacia el campo.

(BUENO PUES ESTA HISTORIA ES UN NEJIHINA, ASI QUE VOLVAMOS CON LOS PERSONAJES QUE SI NOS IMPORTAN)

Los dos Hyuugas llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y sin perder ni un minuto empezaron.

Bien comencemos- dijo el Hyuuga poniéndose en posición de ataque-hoy me atacara con todas las técnicas del clan pero solo con las del clan.

Hai –y eso fue lo único que dijeron por más de dos horas, mientras destrozaban con las poderosas técnicas del clan Hyuuga el campo de batalla.

Basta –dijo Neji mientras detenía fácilmente un ataque de la fatigada Hinata

No – dijo hinata-solo un poco mas

No es bueno que se exija tanto Hinata–sama , no se preocupe usted ha mejorado mucho y estoy seguro que el concejo aprobara que usted sea la próxima líder del clan-dijo Neji mientras veía como su prima se ponía un poco sonrojada pues desde hace mucho no escuchaba al talentoso genio dirigirle a lo que ella creía un cumplido.

G..Ggraa…gracias- atino a decir Hinata mientras se ponía un poco más sonrosada

Ah.. Hinata-sama no me tiene que dar las gracias por decir la verdad-y este comentario ahora si puso a Hinata completamente roja "¿de verdad el piensa que soy fuerte?" Pensó aun no pudiendo evitar sonrojase aun mas. Pero no pudo evitar recordar que Neji se estaba retrazando en su entrenamiento y que ella era un obstáculo que evitaba que el genio desarrollara todo su potencial.

Perdóname Neji Nii-san de verdad perdóname-dijo ella un tanto avergonzada mientras trataba de ver a la cara de su primo que la miraba con cara ¿y a esta que le pasa? -por mi culpa te has retrazado en tu entrenamiento. Yo solo soy un obstáculo para ti-termino de decir la Hyuuga con unas lagrimillas en los ojos.

Neji solo sonrió divertido y dijo –Hinata-sama créame si me incomodara los entrenamientos con usted buscaría todos los métodos posibles para poder alejarme de usted con la excusa de que soy el genio del clan y de que me requieren en misiones –su prima solo lo veía un poco sorprendida- además, usted no retraza mi entrenamiento, yo estoy aprovechando esto para perfeccionar mis técnicas para volverme el miembro mas poderoso del clan y así poder cumplir mi propósito de ser su protector, un verdadero protector-y cuando termino de hablar le dedico a su prima una calida sonrisa sincera y honesta que Hinata nunca había visto

Había un silencio en el campo pero extrañamente no era el incomodo silencio Hyuuga era mas bien un silencio en el que daba gusto estar y así los primos se dirigieron sonrisas y miradas calidas muy diferentes a las de siempre, a las de todos los días.

Pero como nada es para siempre fueron interrumpidos por un objeto volador no identificado que fue a parar en medio del campo de entrenamiento cuando los Hyuugas fueron a ver de quien se trataba no fue sorpresa encontrarse con el molesto Ninja hiperactivo numero uno que no era otro mas que Naruto Uzumaki.

El genio bufo era la primera ves que sentía que podía hablar amenamente con su prima y así ella podía conocerlo mas allá de su fría mascara quería congeniar un poco mas con ella, pero tenia que llegar el Uzumaki y echar todos sus esfuerzos al escusado, aparte que le molestaba la actitud que tenia Hinata para con el rubio ya que la ponía nerviosa e inquieta y el rubio ni por enterado de los sentimientos que tenia su prima.

al Hyuuga le encantaba la misión que se le había encomendado no era solo porque podía estar con Hinata todo el tiempo con el sino que con eso también mantenía alejado al Uzumaki ya que su prima solo se concentraba en entrenar y tal vez el genio podría entrar en su corazón y desplazar al rubio, pero Neji no contó con le fuera difícil expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella y en todos estos meses entrenando el único acercamiento que habían tenido era el que acababa de ocurrir , y ahora ese baka lo había echado a perder.

Por su parte Hinata estaba sorprendida y se preguntaba ¿como era que Naruto había llegado volando así al campo? Pero rápidamente se acerco a el y lo ayudo a salir y sintió su corazón saltar de alegría cuando el Uzumaki le hablo.

Hey Hinata-Chan tanto tiempo sin verte dettebayo!!!!! –decía el Uzumaki mientras dedicaba a los presentes una sonrisa que acentuaba mas sus rasgos zorrunos-Neji-san tu también has estado muy perdido.

Hemos estado entrenando mucho para cumplir con los deberes que nos ha impuesto el clan Hyuuga-dijo el genio con un toque de irritación en sus palabras que trato de disfrazar con su frialdad.

Por su parte Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que no notaba el cambio de actitud de su primo como era de esperarse solo atino a decir-h..H hola na..Naruto-Kun.

Hay Hinata tú como siempre tan tímida. Ah ahora que lo recuerdo todos nos reuniremos esta noche en un bar. Creemos que hemos estado un poco distanciados así que concertamos un pequeño encuentro entre nosotros ¿que dicen ustedes Irán? -Pregunto el Uzumaki con una sonrisa mayor a la anterior pues se refería a sus amigos gente muy importante para el.

No...No...Se...si otou-san me lo permita-dijo hinata con tristeza

Yo creo que te dejara ir si vas con Neji, el sabe que tu primo te protege mucho-dijo el Uzumaki dirigiéndose ahora a Neji que lo veía con el pensamiento de _¿ahora me culpara de la tristeza de Hinata-sama si digo que no quiero ir?_

Hinata veía a su primo esperando que dijera que no y estaba lista para poner su cara de decepción mezclada con tristeza.

Esta bien, solo si Hiashi-sama dice que Hinata-sama pude ir conmigo-dijo Neji intentando esconder la cara _porque nunca le puedo decir que no a ella _y su pensamiento era "_espero que Hiashi –sama le diga que no podemos ir a la reunión"_

Ay pero por supuesto que dirá que si –dijo Naruto-bueno adiós nos vemos en el bar. A las 9 de la noche.-y dicho esto el Uzumaki desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hinata veía con una gran sonrisa a su primo y dijo-gracias Neji Nii-san de verdad me gustaría ver a mis amigos pues he estado muy alejada de ellos.-

No tiene nada que agradecer hinata-sama, que le parece si dejamos el entrenamiento por hoy hasta aquí-dijo el genio

Hai-dijo hinata poco convencida pues la verdad creía que debían entrenar un poco más, pero ella nunca se atrevía a contradecir a su primo.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyuuga, Neji llama la atención a su prima y le comento –Hinata-sama será mejor que hable ya con Hiashi-sama acerca de la reunión que tenemos hoy para que el nos de su autorización.-termino con de decir con solemnidad mientras pensaba _"que le diga que no, que le diga que no"_

Esta bien Neji Nii-san- y haciendo una reverencia se dirigió a la oficina de su padre.

----------------------------


	2. Que Empiece La Noche

**HOLA!!!!!**

**BUENO AQUI CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AUNQUE NO RECIBI MUCHOS COMENTARIOS DE ESTE FIC.**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.**

**CAPITULO DOS **

**QUE EMPIECE LA NOCHE. **

La noche había llegado y para sorpresa de Neji el líder del clan Hyuuga dejo ir a Hinata al encuentro con sus amigos, claro esta bajo el cuidado y la responsabilidad de su protector Neji.

Eran las 8.30 de la noche y Hinata ya estaba arreglada con un hermoso vestido color vino tinto, zapatos de tacón medio y un chal que ayudaba a esconder toda la belleza de sus hombros y sus pechos, el vestido le caía hasta sus rodillas al principio era pegado al cuerpo y pero conforme baja formaba una hermosa serpentina era recatado pero no por ello era feo sino todo lo contrario era un hermoso traje como su dueña.

Imoto-san, por favor ve a llamar a Neji Nii -san ya se nos va hacer tarde –dijo Hinata un poco preocupada de que su primo hubiera cambiado de opinión y ahora no la quisiera acompañar.

Hai –dijo hanabi pensando "_se preocupa por nada, es muy insegura creo que padre se equivoco al pensar que Neji Nii-san podía cambiar un poco a onee-san"_

Dentro de la habitación estaba Neji, acostado en su cama un tanto pensativo (y no tenemos que ser genios como Shikamaru para saber en quien estaba pensando) la verdad lo que menos quería hacer el Hyuuga era salir y menos si contamos que era un lugar con muchas personas y ruido, pero Hinata se lo había pedido y para él era imposible negarse a una petición que le hiciera la Hyuuga, no sabia porque pero ella se metió debajo de la piel y lo contagió con su dulzura le encantaba estar cerca de ella, le encantaba el cuidado que ella tenia cuando iba a curarle las heridas, le encantaba el empeño que daba en los entrenamientos con el único objetivo de demostrar que era digna, le encantaba todo de ella.

_**No debí haberla visto de otra manera mas que como una obligación esto que siento crece cada día mas y me hace cada ves mas daño, la amo tanto que no se si maldecir o agradecer al destino por ponerla en mi camino, la amo tanto que odio cuando ella muestra su amor a otros, la amo tanto que odio el momento en que la conocí y sobretodo la amo tanto como me odio a mi mismo por amarla.**_-ese era el monologo que se repetía así mismo Neji todos los días con la inútil esperanza de que ese amor desapareciera a medida que aparecía un odio pero era inútil Neji no podría odiarla, no de nuevo.-_**Kami-sama por favor si no he de tenerla quita de mi ser todo lo que ella significa para mi**__-_oraba en tono de suplica a un dios del que no estaba muy seguro de su existencia pero lo había intentado todo y el sentimiento no desaparecía así que era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

Miro el reloj las 8.25 era hora de arreglarse porque como conocía a su prima lo mas seguro es que ella ya estuviera lista y no tardaría en escuchar a alguien llamarlo y apresurarlo para que salieran, decidió ir al baño a darse una ducha quería estar relajado para enfrentar la terrible noche que pasaría, al salir de la ducha volvió a ver el reloj 8.30, abrió armario decidió no pensarlo mucho y ponerse lo primero que vieron sus ojos con tal que no fuera desnudo le daba igual lo que llevara puesto, justo cuando comenzaba a vestirse sintió el llamado de alguien en su puerta sonrío definitivamente su prima era muy predecible.

Llegando a la habitación de Neji, Hanabi llamo a su primo-Neji nii-san, onee-san me pidió que te dijera que se les hace tarde.

Hanabi-sama, dígale por favor a su hermana que yo iré dentro de 5 minutos y que perdone por la tardanza.

Esta bien nii-san-y dicho esta la niña fue a informarle a su hermana

Minutos después Neji apareció vestido de una manera un tanto extraña pero que le sentaba muy bien, pero muy bien se dijo para si Hinata

Neji que habitualmente vestía de blanco traía puesto una camisa negra de tela muy liviana llevaba desabrochado los dos primeros botones dando a ver un poco de su trabajado pecho (kya se lo imaginan) unos pantalones negros, y extrañamente se dejo el pelo suelto aunque llevaba la banda que lo identificaba como Ninja de la aldea de la hoja.

Hinata de verdad sintió algo muy extraño al verlo, así el no parecía su Neji nii-san y aunque despejo rápidamente unos sucios pensamientos de su cabeza, debía admitir que fue la primera vez que vio a su primo como un hombre mas que como su nii-san.

Perdone la tardanza Hinata-sama si gusta podemos irnos ya-dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a su prima que un poco asustada por sus pensamientos bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar sin ser notado que su cara estaba mas roja que un tomate maduro.

El trayecto al bar fue un poco incomodo por lo menos para Hinata que sentía que el silencio característico de los Hyuugas tomaba el recorrido, normalmente ella era la que rompía el silencio entre los dos hablando con su nii-san pero ahora no sentía que ese no era su nii-san sino que era un guapo muchacho convertido un todo un hombre que la atraía peligrosamente.

Hinata-sama ¿esta molesta conmigo porque la hice esperar?-pregunto Neji un poco extraño de que su prima no halla comenzado alguna conversación aunque fuera un poco trivial con él- perdóneme

No Neji nii-san es que estoy muy emocionada por ver a mis amigos, desde que empezamos tu y yo con el entrenamiento intensivo no los he visto-respondió Hinata mintiendo acerca del porque estaba tan distante con su primo.

Por un momento pensé que era algo grave – dijo neji mientras le dedicaba a su prima por segunda ves esa sonrisa que la dejo sin aliento.

- - - - -

En otra parte de la aldea se encontraba el genio Nara haciendo gala de su gran paciencia al estar esperando por mas de 30 minutos a su querida y tan superficial amiga Ino Yamanaka, para nadie era un secreto que ella era una kunoichi muy vanidosa que cuidaba cada detalle de si, de por si el Nara nunca creyó que le atrajera tanto alguien como su amiga, ella era demasiado diferente al modelo idealizado que tenia para la mujer de su vida una chica ni muy bonita ni muy fea, cariñosa, compresible y sobretodo que NO fuera mandona, si definitivamente Ino no era la mujer que había idealizado para él, claro que ese detalle no impedía que dentro de su corazón se albergara ese sentimiento que aun con todo su intelecto no era capaz de describir y lo peor no era capaz de definir, y justo cuando pensó que ese sentimiento no podría ser mas fuerte fue cuando la vio bajando de las escaleras, parecía un ángel con ese hermoso vestido, con su largo cabello suelto y con sus ojos azules brillo especial y tuvo que hacer dominio de todo su autocontrol para no parecer un joven tonto que se dejaba llevar por las hormonas delante de su amiga, trago saliva y atino a decir.

Ya era hora que estuvieras lista Ino, tsk.. Si que eres problemática- y de verdad el genio no supo como fue que le salieron esas palabras de su boca.

Perdóname Shikamaru de verdad es que tenia planeado ponerme otro vestido pero mi madre lo arruino, así que tuve que ponerme este que es menos bonito por eso tarde tanto ¿como me veo?- pregunto Ino con un poco de vergüenza ante su tardanza y un toque de malicia al querer ver las reacciones de el genio ante su pregunta.

Ino traía un hermoso vestido negro pegado al cuerpo era largo con la falta abierta a un lado que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo dejando ver una hermosa pierna, poseía un escote sencillo que dejaba ver un poco sus atributos solo lo suficiente para dejar algunas cosas a la imaginación cosa que shikamaru no desaprovecho _"si así es con ese vestido como será con el que tenia pensado ponerse no, no, no como será sin ropa"_ si así es, el Nara acababa de descubrir lo que era el deseo y sus hormonas se lo estaban cobrando pues se asomaba un hilito de sangre por una de las fosas nasales del genio, ante sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza intentando despejarlos y se limpio su nariz antes de que Ino se percatara de lo que le pasara.

Te ves bien además yo no se casi de esas cosas-comento el genio tratando de dar a sus palabras el aire de desinterés que siempre le caracterizaba.

Gracias Shikamaru-Kun- le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento pues esas palabras en la boca del Nara era muy raro que fueran dichas- vámonos que se nos hizo tarde-y sin mas Ino se dirigió a la puerta de su casa para salir.

Si esta bien-dijo Shikamaru controlando su sonrojo y siguiendo a ino.

----- ---- ----- ---- -----

Cuando los Hyuugas llegaron todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos puestos que eran los únicos que faltaban y eran los que más tiempo llevaban sin ver.

Allí estaban Shino y Kiba con el inseparable akamaru hinata se dirigió a ellos y empezó a hablar con su querido equipo. por otro lado Neji se dirigió a donde estaban Lee y Tenten pues aunque nunca lo admitiría había extrañado la llama de la juventud de los chicos por otro lado estaban Sai ,Ino ,Shikamaru ,Chouji , Naruto que estaba preguntando a una pelirrosa.

Pero Sakura-Chan que te pasa por favor dime que te hice?-si ese era el Uzumaki suplicándole a la Haruno que le respondiera.

BAKA ,ni siquiera has hecho memoria, además te dije que no te volvería a hablar Naruto Uzumaki.

Entonces el Uzumaki se retiro de la vista de la Haruno con un aire de tristeza y confusión.

No se sabe como las chicas se hicieron a un lado y empezaron a platicar sobre cosas que a los hombres no les llamaba la atención y estos por su parte empezaron a hablar acerca de sus batallas y nuevas técnicas.

Entonces las kunoichis empezaron enérgicamente:

Hinata no te parece que Neji-Kun vino demasiado guapo hoy-pregunto una enérgica Ino a una Hinata sonrojada.

Ino-cerda como se te ocurre preguntarle eso a Hinata, si ella solo lo ve como su primo –dijo una Sakura con una venita en la cien.

Pero es la verdad Sakura-frentuda, o me vas a negar que Neji no esta guapo hoy?,bueno de hecho siempre lo ha sido, todas las kunuichis de la aldea me hablan de él –dijo Ino con mucho seguridad en sus palabras.

Por su parte Hinata estaba callada mientras pensaba "de verdad no me había dado cuenta de que Neji era tan popular entre las mujeres"

Tenten tu que cuentas ¿Neji ha tenido o tiene alguna chica especial?-pregunto Ino con picardía

Y tú que pretendes ino-cerda con esa pregunta-volvió a replicar Sakura.

¡Que! que pretendo no es evidente frentuda quiero saber si tengo oportunidad con el genio Hyuuga!-volvió Ino a replicar, y Hinata sintió un sentimiento de repentino desprecio por ino _"como se atreve a decir públicamente que quiere conquistar a MI nii-san"_

Tenten no me has respondido – y todas fijaron su vista en la kunoichi de las armas expectantes a que ella respondiera algo sobre la vida amorosa del bouke en especial Hinata que se sentía un poco avergonzada al no saber nada de la vida de su primo y se dijo "_es verdad no se nada de MI nii-san ni siquiera si tiene novia o si esta enamorado o alguna ves lo estuvo"_

Pues –empezó a hablar tenten que se sentía un poco extraña al hablar de su compañero de esa manera- Neji-Kun siempre ha sido reservado con eso pero siempre que marchamos a una misión es perseguido por donde va por mujeres, una ves hace ya un año cuando estuvimos en una misión en la aldea del agua una hermosa joven quedo tan enamorada de él que dijo que si se casaba con ella tendría todo lo que deseara materialmente ya que era la hija de un feudal dijo que si la aceptaba obtendría su libertad y que ella haría todo para liberarlo de clan Hyuuga, pero contrario a lo que yo creía Neji rechazo la oferta alegando que aunque era algo tentadora había una persona en su corazón y que lo que sentía por ella era tan fuerte que aunque se comprara su libertad el seguiría preso de ese amor.-termino de decir tenten y todas las demás kunoichis la miraban con cara de "no te lo puedo creer "

Tenten eso fue hace un año, ¿Neji alguna ves te dijo quien era la chica? ¿Y te dijo si era correspondido?-pregunto una impactada Sakura

Oye frentuda yo soy la que debería preguntar eso, yo soy la interesada!!!!-dijo impaciente Ino

Ya cállate y deja hablar a tenten-esa era Sakura mas interesada en lo que decía tenten

Bueno cuando veníamos de regreso de la misión-dijo de nuevo tenten-le pregunte quien era y me dijo que ese era un secreto entre el y su corazón y cuando lo anime para que se le declara a la chica dijo que era inútil que ella tenia a alguien mas en el corazón, y que se conformaba con tan solo verla. Además-añadió en un tono pícaro tenten-Neji me dijo que cuando su corazón no aguantara mas el amor que tenia hacia ella, yo seria la primera en saberlo y eso significa que yo tengo la ventaja frente a ti Ino.

A Hinata no le gusto en nada el comentario de tenten _"¿porque tendría que ser tenten la que consuele a mi nii-san?" _pensó con un fuego peor que el de la vez anterior en su corazón. Pero todo se calmo cuando el ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca se acerco a la mesa y empezó a hablar con las chicas en especial con Hinata porque de verdad la había extrañado como un hermano extraña a su pequeña hermana.

Por su parte Neji hablaba con lee y Kiba ,y miraba de reojo a Hinata aunque no le gustaba para nada que el rubio se acercara a su prima se sentía realmente feliz por ver a Hinata tan relajada porque él solo quería que ella fuera feliz .


	3. Una Noche Muy Larga

**naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

**UNA NOCHE MUY LARGA**

El genio Hyuuga miro el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes del bar apenas eran las 11. Algo en su interior le decía que iba a ser una noche muy larga, entre tanto una mesera se acerco y puso una botella de sake en la mesa donde se encontraba él con los chicos.

-Lo siento señorita pero nosotros no pedimos nada- dijo Kiba

-Si, es verdad pero esta botella la manda la chica que esta en la barra sentada para usted joven- dijo mirando a Neji

- Neji Hyuuga tienes una admiradora!!! deja correr la llama del amor como también tu llama de la juventud!!!!!- exclamo Lee

-Vaya Neji no sabia que eras un rompecorazones- continuo Kiba con un poco de burla bueno en realidad eran celos.

-Cállense- dijo Neji un poco colorado

-¿Desean algo más?- pregunto la mesera mirando a Neji sin disimular que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

-Si por favor me traería un vaso de agua- comento el Hyuuga, la verdad estaba sediento y el sake no es la mejor opción para quitar la sed.

-Si como desee joven- dijo la camarera con algo de seducción y coquetería.

-Veo que no solo era la chica de la barra la que quería llamar tu atención- expreso Shikamaru viendo todo lo que pasaba.

-Eso en este momento no me interesa- dijo el genio Hyuuga indiferente

-Ni siquiera vas a agradecerle- comento Shikamaru

-Yo no le pedí eso, además veo que la disfrutaran mas ustedes, porque yo no bebo- dijo Neji al ver que Kiba y Shikamaru ya se estaban sirviendo de la botella que se suponía le habían enviado a él.

-Por lo menos deberías agradecerle por cortesía- insistía Shikamaru

-Tal ves después- comento el de los ojos opalinos.

-No es fea, al contrario es muy atractiva- se metió en la conversación Kiba.

Neji vio a la mujer, efectivamente era muy atractiva y tenia un buen cuerpo al parecer era kunoichi porque lo tenia bien tonificado, llevaba una minifalda negra, una blusa escotada dejando ver su busto, el cabello liso de un color negro como la noche tenia una piel blanca, de verdad era guapa hasta se parecía a su prima pero no era Hinata, no tenia su timidez, su calidez, su amor y es que el genio Hyuuga tenia siempre el habito de comparar a todas las mujeres que se le acercaban con ella _**"incluso cuando conocí a la hija de aquel feudal la compare con Hinata –sama, ella era muy parecida a mi prima no solo físicamente sino también en su forma de ser y actuar debo admitir que me atrajo pero aun así le faltaba algo, algo que no se definir que es, y ese algo me impidió aceptar la propuesta que ella me hizo, rechace mi libertad por seguir en una jaula preso de un sentimiento que no será nunca correspondido que terminara por matarme, definitivamente soy muy tonto".**_

-Es bonita pero no es lo que busco en una mujer- y Neji ya se estaba comenzando a impacientar con tanto metiche.

-¿Y que buscas en una mujer? – pregunto Shikamaru.

"_**Que sea como Hinata-sama" - **_¿que buscas tu en una mujer?- pregunto el castaño intentando salirse por la tangente

-Ahhhh que no sea problemática- "_que no sea como Ino", _en ese momento Shikamaru dirigió su mirada hacia la Yamanaka era una preciosura y se imagino haciendo unas cosillas con ella que se notaba que no eran demasiado puras porque un hilito de sangre se le asomo de nuevo por la fosa nasal izquierda él rápidamente la limpió con un pañuelo y maldijo _"malditas hormonas, condenada seas pubertad" _

……

Pasado ya 10 minutos aun no le habían traído el vaso con agua que pidió y la verdad era que estaba sediento tendría que ir a la barra a pedirla personalmente, así que se levanto fue a la barra y sabia que seria detenido por alguien.

-Hola guapo- era la chica que le a envío la botella de sake.

-Buenas noches señorita- expreso serio y formal.

-Guau me saliste caballeroso- dijo muy coquetamente.

-Disculpe señorita por favor me da un vaso de agua- expreso el chico con ojos opalinos a la camarera que atendía la barra.

-Si joven- y la mesera se dispuso a sacar un vaso con hielo y una botella de agua y se la entrego.

-Gracias- y cuando se disponía a irse la chica lo detuvo.

Pero por favor no te vallas, no me has agradecido por la botella de sake- comento mientras cruzaba las piernas de una forma bastante sugestiva.

-Ah era usted la que envío la botella, le agradezco el gesto pero creo que la disfrutaron mas mis amigos- la verdad si sabia que era ella pero se hizo el loco, hoy no estaba de humor como para aguantar a mujeres caprichosas.

-Oye yo se de algo que ellos no van a poder disfrutar y tu si- eso era una insinuación muy directa

-No lo creo ellos siempre han sido muy metiches- el Hyuuga se estaba haciendo el que no entendía

-Quieres que sea mas directa- puso su mano en el cuello de Neji y lo jalo hacia ella en intento de un beso pero fue detenida por una voz..

-Neji-kun …..- esa era la voz de una mujer quien iba a la ayuda de Neji

* * *

Al otro lado del salón estaban las kunoichis hablando muy cordialmente y muy entretenidas que en términos femeninos se traduce en informarse de (los chismes) las cosas que ocurrieron desde que no se veían además estaban con Naruto que había descubierto su lado femenino al estar tan interesado en lo que discutían las chicas.

-No eso no es verdad- dijo Sakura – diles Ino- pero la Yamanaka esta mas interesada viendo otro cosa

-Que pasa Ino???- pregunto Sakura preocupada

-Creo que Neji esta en apuros voy a ayudarlo- y se paro y salio al rescate del Hyuuga

Hinata, Sakura y tenten veían la escena el genio Hyuuga mostraba cara de pocos amigos y era mas que evidente que estaba siendo cordial y caballeroso pero que no le gustaba en nada la compañía que tenia y fue ahí cuando Hinata vio como la muchacha tomo el cuello de su primo y estaba apunto de besarlo su corazón se acelero y sintió una punzada muy dolorosa en el pecho la verdad nunca había estado mas agradecida de que Ino fuera una metiche de primera.

* * *

-Neji-Kun…-

-Ino….-

-Hola que bueno es verte, hace tiempo que no hablamos – dijo Ino

-Si es verdad- "_**la verdad es que nunca hablamos" **_eso era lo que pensaba Neji.

-¿Que tal si bailamos?- expreso emocionada Ino

-Oye no ves que estaba hablando con migo- dijo molesta la chica que por poco besa a Neji (y la verdad cualquiera se sentiría frustrado al perder esa oportunidad).

-Ahh lo siento, entonces vamos a bailar esta canción me encanta- dijo Ino quien ignoro olímpicamente a la chica

-s-si- asintió el genio un poco confundido por la actitud de Ino.

Y así el genio y la kunoichi manipuladora de mentes se dirigieron a la pista de baile y dejaron muy ardida a la chica en la barra. Cuando llegaron a la pista comenzaron a bailar una canción un tanto movida lo suficiente como para no tener que bailarla muy juntos.

-Perdón por tanta confianza Neji-san- se disculpo Ino por la intromisión anterior.

-No importa, gracias por salvarme de esa "mujer"- dijo con cara de niño desprotegido.

-Creo que la mujer me debería de agradecer pues la salve de la furia del genio Hyuuga- lo dijo en broma sabia que Neji era un caballero.

-Si, yo también lo creo así – rió un poco. Tal vez iba a ser un poco descortés con la otra mujer pero era por que le estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Neji-san bailas muy bien- expresó Ino

-Gracias, creo que es la consecuencia de estar tanto tiempo con gai- sensei y Lee.-

* * *

Al otro lado del salón todas las kunoichis veían atentas los movimientos de Ino Yamanaka y Neji Hyuuga esperando ver cualquier cosa inusual para discutirlo después, todo era normal no se veía ningún acto de coqueteo o insinuación por parte de la pareja quien estaba ajena a la miradas que se posaban en ella, al termino de la canción Sakura expreso su descontento

-No puedo creer que Ino-cerda este bailando con Neji-Kun-

-Entonces ve y sácalo tú a bailar – eso lo dijo Naruto con un poco de veneno en sus palabras.

-Si eso hare, no puedo dejar que Ino se quede con el ÚNICO HOMBRE que vale la pena- obviamente eso tenia un doble significado e iba dirigido explícitamente al rubio. La Haruno fue a la pista y empezó a hablar con la pareja. Entre tanto Naruto un poco celoso le pregunto a Hinata

-¿Hinata quieres bailar?- pregunto el rubio viendo mas a Sakura hablando con Neji que a la misma Hinata.

-Sssii, claro- dijo sonrojada, cosa que aumento al ver que Naruto tomo su mano y la jalo hacia la pista.

* * *

-Ino ya bailaste mucho con Neji-kun, ahora me toca a mi- expreso Sakura con toda la intención de seguir peleando si su amiga no colaboraba.

-Todo tuyo Haruno- Ino no tenía la intención de seguir bailando con Neji

-Hablamos luego Neji-san- y con una sonrisa Ino se iba a retirar de la pista pero alguien la tomo del brazo y la llevo de nuevo a la pista

-Bailamos- eso evidentemente no era una pregunta sino una imposición cosa bastante extraña en la persona que la saco a bailar…. Shikamaru.

-Esta bien_- "estas actuando raro Shikamaru_"

* * *

En la pista solo había tres parejas y la música era suave y romántica para un baile lento y con oportunidad de conversación.

-Que inaudito Sakura-san, si ayer me hubieran preguntado en quien estabas interesada mi respuesta hubiera sido NARUTO- susurro su oído neji

-Jejejeje de verdad no creí ser tan evidente- dijo algo nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca

-No lo eres, pero para mi es fácil descifrar los gestos y sentimientos de los demás- expreso con una sonrisa un poco autosuficiente.

-Olvidaba que tus ojos lo pueden ver todo- y Sakura le siguió el juego

-Así es-

-Y tu Neji ¿por quien sufres tanto?¿a quien no puedes o **no quieres** olvidar?- él no era el único que podía jugar ese juego

-Eso es un secreto, tal ves lo podrás adivinar pero lo dudo-

-Yo se quien es, pero quiero que tu me lo digas_- "a una mujer como yo no se le engaña fácil"_

-Así, ¿quien es? no caeré en esa trampa- en verdad Sakura lo creía tan tonto como para caer en esa táctica tan vieja

-Es Hinata- expreso con seguridad Sakura mientras veía a Hinata bailar con Naruto.

-…..- el genio se quedo mudo "_**¿como lo descubrió?"**_

-Lo sabía desde los exámenes chunin y lo confirme cuando tenten nos contó la historia de la chica de la aldea del agua por la insistencia de ino-

-Les contó eso, tendré que hablar con ella-

-No, no es culpa de ella Ino puede ser muy persuasiva- rió nerviosa "_ay creo que metí en un problema a tenten"_

-¿Como lo descubriste?- "_pensé que nadie lo notaria"_

Bueno..- cuando se disponía a contarle un rubio se metió en la conversación.

-Jejejeej Neji será que podemos cambiar de parejas es que necesito hablar con Sakura-Chan-

-Esta bien-

Naruto rápidamente tomo a Sakura y empezó a bailar con ella un poco retirado de Neji y Hinata. Entre tanto el genio Hyuuga agarro a su prima de la cintura la acerco mas hacia si, cada uno aspiro el aroma del otro moviéndose al son de la música lenta muy juntos con los ojos cerrados y queriendo que ese momento nunca acabase y que ellos fueran lo único en el mundo.

-Gracias Naruto por interrumpir estaba hablando de algo muy importante con Neji- expreso enojada la Haruno

-No creo que sea algo importante coquetear con el- eso evidentemente eran celos.

-Deja de armar escenas de amor donde no las ahí –

-No creo Sakura-Chan que haya sido mi imaginación, tienes que recordar que eres mía- hablo con posesividad y egoísmo el rubio.

-Hablas como si fuera de tu propiedad y eso no es asi-

-Si eres de mi propiedad pero no es porque yo lo diga sino porque tu me lo diste a entender de esa manera-

-Sabes que, no quiero hablar con tigo-

La canción termino y con ella la magia todos se separaron e hicieron como si nada hubiera sucedido cuando menos se pensó ya eran las 11.55, todos fueron llamados por Naruto que se disponía a decir unas palabras desde el escenario de bar.

-Buenas noches a todos-dijo el Uzumaki con un poco de nervios -se que todos creen que están aquí porque desde hace mucho tiempo no nos veíamos esa es una razón, pero el motivo primordial para que todos ustedes estén aquí es porque quiero profesar el inmenso amor que siento por una hermosa kunoichi, a la que amo con toda mi alma- dicho esto todos esperaban las siguientes palabras del rubio, Hinata estaba especialmente emocionada o quería engañarse así misma pensando que por fin Naruto se le declaraba, neji por su parte estaba un poco confundido pero estaba seguro de que esa declaración no era para Hinata o por lo menos eso esperaba -se que ella piensa que soy un despistado y de que me olvidado de lo importante que era el día de hoy…….-el rubio tomo aire y prosiguió

Sakura-Chan mi hermosa princesa no me olvide del día tan importante que era hoy, solo fingí hacerlo jejejeje aunque me costo mucho, me dolió el aterrizaje que tuve esta mañana pero bueno todo sea por darte esta sorpresa- entonces Naruto dio una señal y empezaron a caer flores de cerezo y una enorme pancarta apareció detrás de el que decía

"_**MI HERMOSA FLOR TE AMO TANTO QUE QUIERO PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA CONTIGO, TE CASARIAS CONMIGO"**_

Y de un momento a otro Naruto estaba al frente de Sakura con una cajita que contenía un anillo de diamante, y esta lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos de la felicidad que le causaba que esa pregunta fuera hecha por el rubio.

Si sii siiiii-lo beso - por supuesto que si. Te amo tanto tanto-decía la pelirrosa mientras abrazaba al amor de su vida.

Todos estaban felices, alrededor de la pareja viendo como el hijo del yodaime no cabía de la felicidad. Todos excepto dos personas a Neji le preocupaba mas su prima que cualquier algarabía que pudiera hacer el rubio y Hinata por su parte estaba luchando por no llorar frente de todos y así no dañarle su felicidad, pero no pudo le dolía mucho su corazon así que salio corriendo del bar, neji se percato y la siguió no sin antes decirle a lee que los excusara y evitara que el rubio se diera cuenta de los verdaderos motivos por los cuales se iban sin decir nada.

-Así bien guardado tenias tu relación con el baka de Naruto-le insinuó Ino a Sakura con un poco de celos. Esta solo sonrió y dijo

-La verdad es que estamos juntos hace dos años-dijo mientras abrazaba a su amado -que exactamente cumplíamos el día de hoy, yo estaba muy enfada con Naruto porque había olvidado este día tan especial para nosotros pero todo resulto ser un engaño que el había planeado-ahora besaba su mejilla estaba feliz no podía ocultarlo.

Jejejeje yo quería sorprender a mi flor de cerezo por eso me partí la cabeza intentando reunirlos hoy y declararme-dijo el rubio con gran felicidad y orgullo de su plan.-ehh donde están Neji y Hinata?

Ellos se fueron Hinata tenia un poco de dolor pero me dijeron que estaban muy felices por ustedes que hablarían otro día-dijo lee diciendo la verdad porque el no era hombre de mentiras era verdad Hinata tenia un dolor pero no físico sino mas profundo.

* * *

Hinata llego a la casa Hyuuga y se encerró en su habitación, llena en lagrimas pero no se permitió mas que un llanto silencioso, le dolía realmente que Naruto no la correspondiera pero que podía hacer, de hecho ella nunca hizo nada simplemente se quedo quieta dejando que lo que sentía se apoderara de su ser. Tocaron a su puerta era Neji que al tocar reiteradamente y no recibir respuesta se preocupo y abrió la puerta olvidando completamente su condición de bouke. Encontrar a su prima así realmente fue un fuerte golpe para el que solo se acerco y la abrazo. Hinata se tranquilizo al sentir a su primo tan cerca y después de unos momentos pudo hablar.

-porque si yo lo quiero tanto, será que nadie me va querer estaré destinada a estar sola.-suspiro intentando dejar allí la amargura de aquel momento


	4. ¿Un Consuelo o Un Nuevo Amor?

**Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**¿UN CONSUELO O UN NUEVO AMOR?**

_Hinata llego a la casa Hyuuga y se encerró en su habitación, llena en lagrimas pero no se permitió mas que un llanto silencioso, le dolía realmente que Naruto no la correspondiera pero que podía hacer, de hecho ella nunca hizo nada simplemente se quedo quieta dejando que lo que sentía se apoderara de su ser. Tocaron a su puerta era Neji que al tocar reiteradamente y no recibir respuesta se preocupo y abrió la puerta olvidando completamente su condición de bouke. Encontrar a su prima así realmente fue un fuerte golpe para el que solo se acerco y la abrazo. Hinata se tranquilizo al sentir a su primo tan cerca y después de unos momentos pudo hablar._

_-¿porque? si yo lo quiero tanto, ¿será que nadie me va querer a mi? ¿Estaré destinada a estar sola?-suspiro intentando dejar allí la amargura de aquel momento_

--

Es irónico que los dos estén sufriendo por amores no correspondidos, él había prometido cuidarla pero ahora no sabia como remediar su dolor, daría su propia vida si con ese sacrificio su prima encontraba la felicidad, él se consolaría con el solo hecho de saber que ella era feliz, siempre soñó con tenerla entre sus brazos tocando su pálida y suave piel, percibiendo su olor y sintiéndola realmente cerca, todas las cosas que por su posición como bouke no podía hacer o más bien se le tenia prohibido hacer, aunque fueran familia, aún tan cercanos como primos, entre ellos existía una línea delgada e imperceptible lo suficientemente poderosa como para separarlos y mantener una distancia pertinente, como si fueran simples conocidos pero ahora no pensaría en eso porque lo más importante era ella, solo ella, por hoy y para siempre. Esta noche él seria su consuelo, esta noche le demostraría cuanto la amaba, cuanto un hombre podía amarla a ella que se creía estar sola, que sentía que nadie la podría amar.

-Hinata, mírame- ordeno serio

Su prima lo escucho, su cuerpo temblaba sutilmente, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos algo normal en personas que han pasado por esta circunstancia, prácticamente el que creía el amor de su vida se casaría con otra.

-Eres una mujer bella, inteligente, fuerte y de unos sentimientos casi irreales, dulce y tierna, eres mas de lo que cualquier hombre podría soñar o querer- la convicción y fuerza con la que lo dijo su primo por un momento la hizo creer que todo era verdad pero probablemente lo hacia para que se sintiera mejor.

-Entonces ¿porque estoy sola?, porque no tengo el amor de nadie, porque no hay nadie a mi lado- expreso casi frustrada

Él tomo su rostro entre sus manos frías y lo acaricio con amor- no digas eso, me tienes a mi, siempre me tendrás a mi, porque yo si te adoro eso nunca lo dudes- Hinata lo vio con los ojos abiertos y sorprendida por aquella declaración.

Nii-san….. – susurro pero no pudo continuar, su primo le dio un corto beso, pero lo suficiente para que sus labios se sintieran ardiendo, calientes y palpitantes

-No me llames así, me hace pensar que lo que siento hacia ti es incorrecto o prohibido y solo me duele más- le dijo con sus rostros aún cerca y con sus respiraciones entre mezcladas, viéndola a los ojos, tratándole de demostrar su sinceridad, no pudo aguantar y la beso de nuevo pero esta vez dedico más tiempo y amor en la labor, allí en la mitad de la habitación de Hinata parados , juntos, abrazados y besándose el tiempo, las barreras y el desamor se esfumaron tan rápido como la pasión nació.

**Era un acto entero de amor porque al expresar a la persona que amamos lo que sentimos no se le puede llamar de otra manera, en ese momento, con ese beso se demostraba el sentimiento más puro que puede sentir hacia otra persona, que fuera mutuo… eso seria diferente. **

Hinata sintió algo parecido a una pequeña descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, estaba sin aliento como sin energía aquel beso había logrado que ella olvidase su tristeza y desesperanza y más que todo de su soledad, esa que fue una constante en toda su vida…….

Se rompieron el beso pero aun tenían esa cercanía, aquello era algo que no querían terminar, no de momento. Esta vez fue Hinata la que empezó el beso y ese acto indico a Neji que ella aceptaba sus sentimientos, tal vez de momento, tal vez solo esta noche y tal vez lo hacia para no sentirse sola, bueno ahora eso no importaba, no en este instante y aunque Hinata fue la que empezó el beso el genio Hyuuga rápidamente tomo el control y lo torno pasional, posesivo y lujurioso, aquellas sensaciones trasmitidas a Hinata que poco a poco la contagiaban como si fuera el peor de los virus, Neji entreabría sus labios, los mordía, los lambía e introducía su lengua era una danza difícil de seguir para la chica debido a su inexperiencia, definitivamente su primo parecía una maquina del amor de la que debía aprender, el genio tomo un poco más de confianza y acaricio a su prima por toda la cara, los brazos, la espalda, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo mientras demandaba más de ella, quería más, tendría más y de eso estaba seguro.

El aire era fundamental, sus pulmones se los estaban pidiendo a gritos y desgraciadamente para el genio, tuvieron que cortar el beso pero él no se detuvo y comenzó a besar el cuello de su prima muy suave y delicado con paciencia aspirando su olor y gravándolo en su memoria porque podría ser que no se diera de nuevo un momento como este, tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad que le ofrecía el destino…… de nuevo otro beso entre pasional y amoroso en el que el bouke aprovecho para tocar más del cuerpo de su prima, sus caderas, su cintura, sus pechos, la souke tenia dudas pero decidió que esta noche no pensaría así que solo comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de su primo para acariciar su pecho y abdomen, este acto era una clara señal de que él podía continuar, así que empezó quitarle el vestido a Hinata deslizando la cremallera de la espalda y quitándole el vestido lentamente hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior, detuvo bruscamente el beso y se detuvo a apreciarla en todo su esplendor, ella estaba apenada nunca en su vida un hombre la había visto desnuda, tenia miedo de no gustarle a Neji, así que lo beso de nuevo para distraer su atención y el genio empujo suavemente a su prima hacia la cama, la recostó en ella y procedió a tomar con su boca ese delicioso cuerpo con el que siempre había soñado pero nunca iba poder tener, al menos ese era su pensamiento hasta esa noche, toco con sus manos su piel desnuda, besando su cuello y bajando lentamente, quito el estorboso sostén y se encontró con dos pechos perfectos, que procedió a tocar como si de la más fina pieza se tratara, pequeñas mordidas en esa zona tan sensible nublaron a la souke que se dejaba hacer todo lo que el bouke quería hacer con su cuerpo, que más podía hacer si no tenia experiencia solo respondía vagamente con gemidos y caricias inocentes, su primo en ese momento estaba en su abdomen besándolo y mordiéndolo sutilmente, haciendo todo tipo de caricias para tardar su llegada a la zona que realmente le interesaba y ahora lentamente le quitaba el ultimo trozo de tela que le cubría subió y vio a los ojos a su prima que estaba perdida en el placer la beso posesivamente hasta quitarle el aliento y dejarla casi ahogada por la falta de aire, luego volvió a descender y ahora si se apodero de la zona mas intima que puede tener una mujer primero beso su interior, luego buscándole proporcionarle el mayor placer a ella utilizo su lengua para explorar esa parte de la chica, ella prácticamente enloqueció cuando su primo hizo eso, nunca espero tal acción y ya era demasiado tarde como para detenerla, la sensación que le producía no se podía expresar con palabras era algo que se acumulaba en su vientre que la hacia vibrar, algo que se hacia cada vez más fuerte, hasta que no pudo más y su interior exploto en placer arqueando su espalda, el genio se detuvo la dejo descansar y recuperarse mientras la veía y acariciaba con dulzura cuando la heredera se calmo el bouke asalto de nuevo su cuerpo ahora con mas pasión dejando un poco el cariño , Neji se concentraba en darle carias con extremada pasión, asalto su cuello una vez más mordiéndolo ahora con un poco de fuerza, bajando tentativamente a sus senos que ahora masajeaba con sus manos mientras los besaba, una mano descendió lentamente por su cintura luego por su pelvis y sin aviso invadió la intimidad de la chica con dos dedos, el gemido de ella fue inmediato y prácticamente perdió el juicio, estaba desesperada su primo estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, no podía esperar más y eso se lo hizo saber.

Neji…….-dijo jadiando con una voz llena de emociones- no aguanto más….. Lo haces a propósito? me estas torturando, te necesito ….-Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, le estaba rogando a SU nii-san que la tomará, le estaba dando a él control de todo.

Neji no pudo negar que le encanto escuchar la voz de suplica de la heredera y hubiera seguido "torturándola" un poco más si no fuera porque su cuerpo también estaba ansioso por tomar ese dulce manjar prohibido para él , pero que ahora lo tenia ahí, dispuesto a ser probado. Se quito el pantalón y su ropa interior y poco a poco muy lento y suave entro en ella degustando la sensación de "tenerla" en toda la extensión de la palabra, la heredera intento contener el grito de dolor que desapareció cuando él la beso cariñosa y profundamente, calmándola con caricias, lo abrazo y esperaron unos minutos sin movimientos besándose profundamente, de repente el Hyuuga empezó un movimiento Hinata pensó que saldría de ella completamente pero volvió a encajar de nuevo dentro de ella y así comenzó un meneo lento y profundo, una sensación indescriptiblemente adictiva que le hacia querer más y más a la heredera.

-Neji….más rápido, más profundo- le decía Hinata en un susurro casi con vergüenza por tener que suplicar de nuevo, era definitivo el genio la dominaba perfectamente y lo peor era que ella le había dado ese control.

Neji sonrió para sus adentros ahora ella le pertenecía, y esa información había sido confirmada por la misma Hinata suplicándole que la tomara. Y sin más acelero sus embestidas ya que ella se lo pedía y él jamás le negaba nada, entonces él también tendría que admitir que la heredera poseía el mismo control sobre él, pero aquello no podía saberse porque seria su ruina, Hinata intentaría dominarlo y él caería rendido a sus pies sin poder hacer nada y lo peor era que perdería el dominio sobre ella recientemente obtenido.

La deliciosa sensación de tenerse se acumulaba cada vez más cuando el genio acelero las embestidas Hinata iba a desfallecer nunca creyó que SU nii-san fuera tan buen amante, nunca pensó que él podía infundir en ella aquellas sensaciones que la invadían en ese momento, no pudo más y la bomba exploto dentro de si y su gemido fue acallado por Neji con un fuerte beso y momentos después el también llego a la cumbre.

El momento de pasión había terminado y ahora los dos jóvenes estaban tranquilamente abrazados, Neji salio del interior de Hinata que estaba cansada por tan fuerte ejercicio y se acostó a su lado, ella se dormía placidamente no quería pensarlo pero mañana le tendría que decir a su nii-san que lo que había pasado esa noche era un error y que lo olvidara, no Quería ni imaginar la reacción de él, después de todo el poder que le dio esa noche. Por su parte, Neji conociendo tan bien como conocía a la heredera ya había pensado en eso y decidió luchar por el amor de su prima, estaba seguro que ella sentía algo por él, además quería tener de nuevo a la heredera y el dominio que se le había otorgado esa noche.

Sin más los dos amantes cayeron en los brazos del dios de los sueños Morfeo de verdad estaban exhaustos ni el más duro entrenamiento los había dejado con tan pocas fuerzas, pero la felicidad de ambos se hacia evidente en sus caras y en las forma en como dormían abrazados como si en el mundo sólo existieran ellos.

.....

**sus comentarios seran bien recibidos.**


	5. Decisiones Y Consecuencias

**HOLA: SWEETHYUUGA SE REPORTA**

**LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, AUNQUE HE VISTO QUE NO TIENE MUCHA ACOGIDA, LES DIGO QUE NO LA DEJARE SIN TERMINAR, SOLO UNOS TRES CAPÍTULOS Y LA HISTORIA SE ACABA.**

**PARA QUIENES LES GUSTE MIS HISTORIAS LES AGRADEZCO LA VERDAD A ESTE FIC LE TENGO UN CARIÑO ESPECIAL PUES FUE EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBÍ, Y ESO SE NOTA EN LA HORRIBLE REDACCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA PERO NO QUERÍA DEJARLO SIN QUE LO CONOCIERAN.**

**AH. NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE **

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO**

**Decisiones Y Consecuencias**

Eran las diez de la mañana, un llamado a la puerta la saco de su profundo sueño, la chica se despertó asustada al recordar inmediatamente lo sucedido en la noche anterior, ¿Qué hizo? Más que todo ¿Por qué lo hizo? O tal vez esta pregunta seria más apropiada ¿por que no detuvo a su primo? Estaba temblando y con ganas de llorar pero de nuevo un llamado a su puerta la saco de su autorreproche.

-Onee-san, despierta, padre dice que aunque este indispuesta como dijo Neji nii-san no te puedes quedar todo el día en la habitación, así que hoy estudiaras en la biblioteca los antiguos pergaminos. Onee-san ¿como te encuentras?-dijo Hanabi con un poco de preocupación en sus palabras.

Ella tardo un poco en poder articular una frase que no sonara temblorosa y asustada -Estoy bien Imito-san- volvió a respirar para controlar su voz- gracias por preguntar, dile a padre que estaré en la biblioteca en media hora-dijo la Hyuuga, queriendo preguntar donde estaba su primo pero se abstuvo, no era el momento para hablar con él; talvez él tampoco sabia como manejar la situación.

-apresúrate, padre esta muy enojado dijo que no debió haberte dado permiso para ir- expreso Hanabi con reproche dando a entender que hasta ahí había llegado la preocupación por su hermana.

-No tardare- respondió Hinata pero al parecer nadie la escucho porque su hermana se había ido tan sigilosa como llego dejando a la Hyuuga ensimismada.

Ella siempre pensó que su primera vez iba a ser con su esposo, es más en toda su vida le dio muy poca importancia a lo que era el sexo, su familia era muy tradicionalista y el hecho de siquiera mencionar la palabra te traía grandes problemas; en realidad no estaba arrepentida de lo que hizo con su primo pero concebía incorrecto el haberlo utilizado, era por eso por lo que se sentía mal no por otra cosa. Nunca olvidaría esa noche aunque lo intentara, el primer hombre en tu vida nunca se olvida y suena a frase de cajón pero es verdad aunque temía lastimar a su primo como la lastimaron a ella. Lo mejor era no pensar mucho tenia que apurarse y evitar que su padre estuviera más enojado de lo que ya estaba. No tardo en estar lista, cuando de nuevo escucho a alguien llamar a su habitación.

-Adelante –dijo Hinata pensando que era su hermana, pero su corazón se acelero al ver a su primo, al parecer él se adelanto y tenia la intención de hablar con ella, sintió que se iba a desmayar, le temblaban las piernas, bajo la mirada y todo quedo en silencio.

-Hinata-sama ¿como se encuentra esta mañana?-dijo con su voz normal aunque estaba impaciente por escuchar lo que predecía que diría su prima.

Bueno era el momento no iba a dilatar más la situación. Tomo aire y espero a que esa acción la hiciera más fuerte -Neji-nii-san lo que paso anoche….-de nuevo tomo aire-…fue un error y no volverá a pasar-estaba apunto de llorar pero tenia que terminar- Perdóname por haberte utilizado de esa manera- dijo Hinata con su suave y temblorosa voz casi un murmullo.

Neji solo miro a su prima sabia perfectamente que ella diría eso; era tan predecible y delicada al creer que él iba a estar ofendido, como si no pudiera soportar que la mujer que amaba no lo quisiera, por dios eso era absurdo, soporto toda su vida cosas más duras y era hora de decirle que debían cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos. -yo no diría que eso que paso anoche entre nosotros fue un error –suspiro de resignación y continuo- tómanos decisiones, usted necesitaba consuelo y apoyo yo se lo brinde, las cosas se salieron de nuestra manos si, es verdad pero usted decidió no detenerme y yo decidí demostrarle lo mucho que significa para mi, ya me esperaba eso de usted, no importa.- bueno en realidad si importaba es solo que Neji prefería el bienestar de su prima por encima del propio es por eso que no insistía en que llevaran una relación porque probablemente ella no querría.-pero ahora me preocupa otra cosa- hizo una pausa e intento encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para que su prima no se asustara-vera…. Anoche estábamos tan "conmocionados" que no pensamos en las posibles consecuencias de nuestras acciones- miro a su prima y ella aun no comprendía, demonios se lo tendría que decirlo abiertamente- usted podría quedar embarazada- bueno al fin lo dijo y no fue nada agradable ver la cara de su prima al pensar en esa posibilidad ¿tan malo era? Si definitivamente era muy malo… para ella. –creo que debería tomar esto- dijo sacando de su pantalón una caja de cartón que contenía dos tabletas- una la debe tomar ahora y la otra exactamente 24 horas después, es muy eficaz pero no completamente existe la pequeña posibilidad que no funcione- termino el discurso y sintió pena por su prima ¿Quién querría estar atado de por vida a alguien que no se ama solo por un hijo? Solo le dio la caja evitando tener el menor contacto posible porque la ultima vez que la intento consolar no le fue muy bien… a ella.- me retiro-

Al irse el Hyuuga la habitación quedo completamente silenciosa solo con los imperceptibles temblores de Hinata y el miedo que la inundo al saber lo que podía suceder, pero no iba a llorar, no debía porque tenía que cargar con las consecuencias de sus decisiones como le dijo su primo, sabia que hoy no se podría concentrar en estudiar, ni en hacer nada no tenia ni la disposición, ni las ganas, ni la cabeza para hacer algo. Todo el día estuvo encerrada en la biblioteca tratando de concentrarse por momentos lo hacia pero de repente todo lo acontecido pasaba por su cabeza tan rápido que perdía todo tipo de concentración, solo salio de la biblioteca para reunirse con su familia y cenar cosa que lo hizo con un poco más de tranquilidad ya que su primo se ausento de estas. Al día siguiente tampoco lo vio le informaron que se le otorgo una misión y por lo tanto se ausentaría por un tiempo además su primo le dejo una carta donde dejo muy en claro que no la estaba evadiendo solo le daba tiempo para que aclarara sus pensamientos y decidiera si era prudente continuar con el entrenamiento juntos. De nuevo la culpabilidad la ataco estaba siendo egoísta, solo pensaba en ella aparte estaba poniendo en peligro su entrenamiento y con ello su titulo como líder; no, no debía mezclar las cosas ahora lo importante era ser reconocida por el clan y obtener su titulo como heredera oficial, nada, absolutamente nada importaba más.

Al llegar su primo de su misión las cosas se aclararon, acordaron olvidar lo que paso esa noche y continuar con su entrenamiento como si nada hubiera pasado, dado que no hubo más consecuencias de esa noche que la culpabilidad que sintió Hinata todo este tiempo, era más fácil seguir adelante. Pero las cosas no volvieron a la normalidad la distancia que había entre ellos estaba más marcada que nunca y era claro que el Hyuuga rechazaba todos los esfuerzos de su prima por acercase y tener un relación más cercana y cordial, la verdad él solo quería que esto acabara y la forma más rápida era que Hinata fuera proclamada como la heredera así no tendría que torturarse más teniéndola todo el día a su lado y podría volver a su vida como Ninja.

Se encontraban los dos Hyuugas entrenando en el campo, comenzaron el entrenamiento más tarde de lo usual debido a que el genio fue citado por la Hokage por lo que debían recuperar el tiempo que perdieron, la lucha era algo fuera de lo común a los entrenamientos que siempre realizaban al parecer estaban cargados de energía, tan ensimismados estaban en la pelea que poco les importaba lo que sucedía alrededor. Tan enfrascados estaban que no sintieron llegar al equipo Ino-shika-chou, y como cosa rara Ino estaba tan concentrada en discutir con Shikamaru que no vio los shuriken y kunais con sellos explosivos que Hinata le había lanzado a Neji y se dirigían a ella, el Nara y Akimichi lo esquivaron sin ningún problema pero Ino no pudo y de un momento a otro todo exploto, entonces Chouji, Shikamaru y Hinata fueron a buscar a Ino apenas se disperso un poco el humo pero no la encontraron.

-aquí estamos- llamo el genio Hyuuga desde el otro lado del campo con Ino inconciente en los brazos, al parecer no le paso nada y fue por el susto que se desmayo- parece que se desmayo- dijo mientras los otros llegaban donde él- Ino…. Ino…. Despierta…-llamaba el Hyuuga con una familiaridad poco conocida en él a la Yamanaka.

-tsk... Problemático-dijo Shikamaru, mientras pensaba "ya la salvo, ya se hizo el héroe que la suelte"y si no supiéramos que para Shikamaru las relaciones personales son muy problemáticas hubiéramos asegurado que estaba celoso

La Yamanaka estaba reaccionando- Neji… -y alcanzo a reconocer al genio, se separaron y él la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento mucho Ino- se disculpo Hinata que todo este tiempo había observado la familiaridad con la que se trataban y tenia un sentimiento de impotencia algo extraño, que le hacia preguntar ¿desde cuando tienen ellos esa familiaridad?

-no te preocupes Hinata-Chan- expreso Ino- gracias Neji por salvarme, creo que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo has hecho.- suspiro la Yamanaka al no haber podido esquivar unos pocos kunais.

-Sabes que es un placer para mí salvarte-expreso el genio con un poco de gracia en sus palabras, recordando las veces que le toco salvar a Ino por los descuidos de ella.

-Oigan desde cuando se tratan ustedes con esa familiaridad- pregunto Chouji, quien estaba desconcertado con el compañerismo con el que se trataban.

-la Hokage nos ha enviado a misiones juntos últimamente, es importante para lograr el éxito de las misiones que nos entendamos, cosa que no fue fácil al principio- dijo con gracia Ino- pero después de ser salvada tantas veces por él una se acostumbra-

-Ino no cambias, te querías lastimar antes de la gran misión que nos encomendaron, ¿que? ¿No quieres ir?- expreso con un poco de cinismo y burla Neji

Shikamaru hizo gala de su genio evitando mostrar alguna emoción pregunto-¿misión? ¿Cual misión? que yo sepa nuestro equipo no tiene ninguna misión-termino de decir con un creciente enfado.

-Ya deja de meter la cuchara en mi sopa no todas las misiones las tengo con tigo.- dijo enfadada- Neji, es verdad la Hokage dejo que termináramos la misión en la que fallamos- pregunto emocionada.

-Así es, ten por seguro que esta vez ese ladrón no se escapara.- expuso el genio Hyuuga

Hinata sintió varias punzadas en el corazón y ahora si supo que era celos lo que la invadía, sabia muy bien que Ino era considerada como una de las mujeres más hermosas de la aldea y que ella estaba interesada en el genio -Neji nii-san ¿por que no me lo dijiste? y nuestro entrenamiento-pregunto Hinata tratando de ocultar su impotencia.

-No tiene porque preocuparse Hinata-sama-dijo Neji- no creo que tardemos en cumplir la misión, verdad Ino?- ella asintió, muy feliz y confiada.

-¿iremos los dos solos?- pregunto la Yamanaka.

-Hasta donde me ha informado Tsunade, si, solo iremos usted y yo, Sakura esta en otra misión así que no nos podrá acompañar -expuso Neji.

-Es una lastima que Sakura no pueda ir-

-¿Y cuando saldrán?-dijo Chouji que estaba viendo la cara de su amigo el Nara y sabia que se sentía impotente ante la situación.

-Nos iremos mañana antes del amanecer, ya tengo las instrucciones de la misión nos encontraremos a la salida de la aldea a las cinco de la mañana-dijo el genio Hyuuga.

Por su parte Shikamaru pensaba "tengo que hacer algo para que no se vayan solos una semana entera, quien sabe que podría pasar si lo permito" si el Nara estaba extrañamente paranoico.

-esta bien, Neji esta vez no arruinare las cosas te lo prometo. Iré a preparar todo para la misión, chicos ¿me acompañan?-dijo la Yamanaka esperando respuesta de sus amigos. Chouji asintió.

-no, tengo que ir a hablar con la Hokage, que problemático, los veo después- dijo Shikamaru que iba a ir con la Hokage a convencerla de que no cometiera la barbaridad de enviar a esos dos juntos a una misión por tanto tiempo y solos.

-adiós- se despido la Yamanaka de los hyuugas y se fue con el Akimichi.

-nii-san, perece que Ino-san estaba apenada contigo que paso en la misión?- pregunto Hinata entre curiosa y ansiosa, tenia un gusanito de la duda tal vez esa familiaridad se debía a que entre su primo e Ino había pasado lo mismo que paso entre ella y él y la verdad eso no le gustaba, no quería que él tocara a otra como la toco a ella, no quería que otra se sintiera tan viva y tan llena como se sintió ella, pero más allá de todo no quería que él dejara de amarla. Estaba siendo egoísta lo sabia.

-bueno, como sabe la Hokage nos envío a unas cuantas misiones juntos; para no aburrirla con todos los detalles básicamente Ino se siente culpable porque en la ultima misión no pudimos capturar a nuestro objetivo ya que ella había sido raptada así que yo preferí rescatarla que cumplir la misión.- termino de exponer el genio.-continuemos- la Hyuuga asintió y empezaron la batalla de nuevo.


	6. Misión

**el final se acerca... buajajaja. faltan 3 capitulos y contando.**

**agradecimientos a:**

**Marbard**

**MariieHyuga **

**valeryxxx29**

**Star Flowers**

**Mina-San86**

**.**

**chicas gracias por apoyarme aqui otro capitulo espero sus opiniones, la verdad este fic terminara pronto porque deseo empezar otro lo más rapido que sea posible. el problema aqui es la falta de tiempo por mi universidad y que de hecho estoy sin internet es un cuento largo... no los aburro con ello.**

**les pido perdon a los que leen este fic por la tardanza no fue mi intencion es que a veces la inspiracion no fluye.**

**naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capitulo seis**

**Misión**

Llegaron a la mansión, Hinata estaba agotada pero satisfecha con los resultados de verdad había mejorado sus técnicas en especial las del clan, esa era una muy bueno excusa para darle a su padre, el que Neji se fuera evitaría que ella avanzara tanto como quería, cosa que no podía permitir tendría que hablar con su padre porque en definitiva Neji no iría a esa misión. Ella lo evitaría a toda costa por algo era la heredera del clan, fue a hablar con su padre, toco la puerta, espero a que la autorizaran cuando esto paso la heredera entro a la oficina del líder del clan y se dispuso a hablar con él.

-Hinata ¿que es lo que tienes que decirme? –hablo Hiashi impasible y tranquilo mirando unos papeles parecía concentrado y sin querer la interrupción de nadie.

-Padre, ¿sabes que Neji nii-san se ira a una misión?-pregunto la Hyuuga con un tono suave pero seguro al parecer ya no se intimidaba con la presencia del líder.

-Si, la godaime dijo que esta misión era muy importante-no dejo de mirar los papeles-al parecer necesitan terminar una misión fallida-Hiashi ahora la miraba fijamente con curiosidad aparente.

-Padre; la misión puede tardar una semana o más y ese es tiempo muy valioso para mi entrenamiento sin Neji nii-san no podré avanzar todo lo que quiero, por favor encuentra una forma de que él no vaya o por lo menos de que no tarde tanto-concluyo Hinata, eran argumentos muy validos y hasta ella misma los hubiera creído si no fuera porque estaba conciente de que si su primo se iba a esa misión con la kunoichi manipuladora de mentes de que entre más tiempo tarde la misión más oportunidades tenia la Yamanaka con su primo.

-es verdad que con Neji avanzaras más pero él debe cumplir con su obligación como Shinobi– comenzó Hiashi- me complace el que pongas ante todo la seguridad de tu entrenamiento, cumpliré tu deseo y hablare con la godaime aunque no garantizo nada ya que es vital la participación de Neji en esa misión.

-Gracias Otou-san-y haciendo una reverencia Hinata se retiro, estaba más que satisfecha con un tercero en esa misión las cosas se agilizarían y su primo no estaría tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Es decir no se atrasaría en su entrenamiento.

……

En ese momento en la oficina de la Hokage el joven Nara esperaba ser atendido por Tsunade, la verdad no sabia porque se tomaba tantas molestias con esto, Ino se podía cuidar perfectamente en aquella misión sin embargo existía algo que no lo dejaba en paz, por alguna razón no quería desamparar a Ino, luego de un rato la mano derecha de la Hokage, Shizune, le dejo entrar en la oficina.

-¿que necesitas Nara?-dijo Tsunade mientras con sus dos manos masajeaba sus sienes debido al dolor de cabeza que le causaba tanto papeleo - no solo es por el papeleo el licor también ayuda-no estaba de humor y el Nara lo sabía así que debía de ir con calma.

-Tsunade-sama se que ha mandado a una misión a Ino junto con Neji, la verdad me preocupa Ino, es un poco débil y Neji no la cuidara se preocupara más por completar la misión-argumento el Nara

-Shikamaru, la ultima misión de ellos no fue cumplida porque Neji se preocupo por salvar a Ino en vez de completarla- lo miro furibunda-esa no es la razón dime ¿cual es?-

-Ya lo dije Hokage-sama temo por el bienestar de Ino-

-en esta misión deben encontrar a un Ninja muy poderoso de la aldea del sonido e interrogarlo sabemos de muy buena fuente que él ahora esta solo, así que solo necesitamos el byakugan de Neji para localizarlo y las habilidades de Ino para entrar en su mente-finalizo la Hokage

Shikamaru ato cabos-Si dice que deben encontrar a alguien eso significa que la misión puede tardar más de una semana-dijo Nara.

-Así es Ino y Neji tienen un plazo de un mes para encontrarlo pero no creo que tarden tanto-dijo Tsunade aun masajeando sus sienes

"_**eso no pasara**_"-pensó Nara-Tsunade-sama ¿es totalmente necesario que vaya Neji?

-A que viene esa pregunta Nara –dijo extrañada mirándolo con escrutinio Tsunade la verdad era que nunca había visto tan interesado en una misión y menos en una que no le incumbía en lo absoluto.

Y justo cuando el genio se vio encasillado sin saber que decir, lo salvo la campana.

-Disculpe Hokage-sama por interrumpir pero el líder del clan Hyuuga Desea hablar con usted acerca de la misión que se le fue asignada a Neji Hyuuga-

-Esta bien hazle pasar-dijo Tsunade a la vez que se levantaba para darle la bienvenida al líder del clan Hyuuga.-Hiashi-sama en que le puedo servir.

-Buenas tardes Hokage-sama- saludo el líder dándole una respetuosa reverencia- he venido hablar sobre la misión que tiene Neji, sé que es importante pero necesitamos que cumpla unos deberes con el clan es posible hacer algo para que no asista a aquella misión.-finalizo Hiashi

Y Tsunade pensó "_**aquí hay gato encerrado dos personas me han venido a pedir que esos dos no vayan juntos ay….mi cabeza me duele no pensare más me esta haciendo daño**_" y luego expreso- Hiashi-sama es realmente importante que Neji asista, su línea sucesoria seria muy útil para localizar el objetivo,-medito un poco más- quizá podamos mandar a otros Shinobis a aquella misión para acelerar las cosas, otro Hyuuga seria útil- la Hokage se levanto y fue al otro lado de la oficina y abrió un gran libro donde contenía los registros de misiones fallidas- la ultima vez los acompaño Haruno Sakura, ella se encuentra en una misión con su equipo- dijo más para si que para los demás, alcanzo otro libro que tenia al lado y busco a Ninjas adecuados para la misión- por las características de esta misión creo que no estaría de más Nara Shikamaru y Hinata Hyuuga; ella a estado un tanto retirada de sus misiones, cree Hiashi-sama prudente dejar que Hinata vaya? puntualizo la Hokage y pensó "listo es imposible que no queden contentos"

-No me molesta que Hinata este en una misión, eso le servirá para su entrenamiento, gracias por atender mi pedido, Hokage-sama me retiro- el líder hizo una reverencia y salio.

-Shikamaru- llamo al castaño que se había mantenido al margen de todo aquello- es una misión de rango A y al contrario de lo que crees el líder será Neji así que limítate a obedecer sus ordenes- advirtió la rubia, suponiendo que Shikamaru pensaría que él seria el que dirigiría la misión.

-pero…- cuestiono, ¿Por qué atenerse a lo que el Hyuuga ordenara cuando él era indudablemente era el mejor estratega?

-sin peros, él ha estado en esto desde el principio sabe como proceder- Tsunade se sentó de nuevo y dio la conversación por terminado,- que esperas debes informarle a Ino y Neji.- El Nara asintió y salio derrotado de aquella sala.

…….

Suspiro profundamente sentado en uno de los amplios dojos que tenia la mansión, hacia unos momentos Shikamaru Nara le informo que la misión no seria solamente de ellos sino que irían también él y… su prima. Cosa que no le gusto porque la razón por la cual acepto la misión era para alejarse de ella unos días. ¿Por que dios no le daba tregua? Además debía rediseñar completamente su plan porque ahora le era inútil con otras dos personas más. Bufo ahora por la impotencia, bueno no podía hacer nada al respecto solo cumplir con lo que le impusieron. Con tanto ensimismamiento no había notado la delicada presencia de su prima, cuando cayó en su presencia. En mitad de aquel dojo, no le quedo más que informarle lo acontecido para retirarse a su cuarto

-la Hokage-sama también la ha asignado a usted a esta misión, mañana debemos de salir temprano así que prepare todo- el chico se levanto y salio sin siquiera hacer la debida reverencia y palabras de cortesía, la chica quedo un pasmada alzando la mano pensando que con esa acción lo detendría pero él le daba la espalda y no pudo ver el intento de la chica de hablar, ella ya sabia lo de la misión su padre le había informado de aquello y de hecho quería hablar con su primo de eso. Pero la impacto la manera frívola con la que la trato no hubo ni un ápice de cordialidad o calidez con la que él solía tratarla y era ahora que se daba cuenta lo mucho que él había cambiado para con ella, estaban regresando a la frialdad de los Hyuuga, relación superior- subordinado. Como cuando él la trataba despectivamente, una pequeña lagrima surco sus lagrimales a la vez que le recorrió el miedo, si el miedo de que él la odiara otra vez, de que él la alejara de su vida una vez hubiera terminado todo, que él no quisiera rodearse de su presencia porque ya termino con su compromiso de entrenarla. No podía soportar que él no la quisiera cerca.

…..

_¿Que pasaba? ¿Porque sentía su cuerpo en semejante éxtasis? Seria por sentirlo restregar su hombría en su pelvis, aquella excitación la hacia gemir y evitaba que pudiera articular algo coherente, sus besos salvajes empezaban a marcar su boca, sus labios hinchados por el placer y el deseo pedían más, querían más. Algo los interrumpió Un insistente toquido, un sonido inoportuno la hizo desconcentrar_.

Se levanto bruscamente fue tan violento el movimiento que se cayo de la cama.

-¿que pasa?- susurro confundida envuelta en una manta, le tomo tiempo darse cuenta de que todo fue un desconcertante sueño, desconcertante y húmedo- eso lo sentía en su ropa interior –

-Hinata-sama partiremos en cinco minutos- le aviso al otro lado de la puerta su primo. El protagonista de su sueño húmedo.

-que!!!- la chica se había quedado dormida, ahora tendría que apurarse, como le pasaba eso justo el día que tenia una misión con su primo.

Por más que se acelero, no pudo evitar tardar más de lo acordado y el resultado fue la mirada de reproche de su primo por haberlo retrazado para salir de la mansión, sin contar con que se encontraba un poco confundida por el sueño. Salieron callados de la casa y con paso largo para llegar cuanto antes, esa era una peculiaridad de Neji cuando estaba en una misión no era saludable que nadie interfiriera en sus planes de acabarla pronto y con excelentes resultados y ahora en esta misión con su primo no habían empezado bien.

….

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la aldea estaban dos personas un joven de cabello castaño con actitud hastiada y aburrida que pensaba _**"como galán que se respete nos hace esperar, que problemático"**_ lo que en realidad le incomodaba era la reciente admiración que Ino demostraba hacia el Neji eso lo irritaba profundamente, no se explicaba porque pero Nara quería a toda costa alejar a Ino de todo hombre que se le acercara y lo peor era no poder expresarle a Ino lo que sentía por ella porque cuando lo intentaba no encontraba las palabras y un nudo se le formaba en la garganta " es diferente de cuando Ino correteaba a Sasuke por alguna razón no me gusta verla con otros hombres".

-Que se cree este haciéndonos esperar-dijo molesto el Nara

-Bueno no solo lo esperamos a él también esperamos a Hinata- dijo por primera vez seria la rubia- sabes que es unos de los mejores Shinobis de la aldea y toma muy en serio su trabajo, tal vez fue Hinata la que lo retrazo-dijo Ino defendiendo a Neji

-¿Por que lo defiendes tanto? De verdad esta interesada en él-dijo tranquilo Shikamaru aunque expectante.

La rubia rió un poco- yo solo admiro a Neji-san pero nunca seria capaz de estar con alguien como él, es demasiado frío- hizo una graciosa mueca como de escalofrío de solo pensar en una relación entre ella y Neji, Shikamaru la vio diferente como de no entender la actitud de su amiga y ella lo noto, así que procedió a explicar- quiero un hombre que me ame por sobretodo por encima de mi genio, carácter o belleza y debo admitir que es algo en lo que tengo celos a Sakura ella ya lo encontró, espero que haya alguien para mi en este mundo y tal vez ya lo conozca o tal vez no –termino de decir Ino mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que la hizo ver mas hermosa o eso pensó el Nara.

"_**yo quiero ser esa persona**_" fue lo que paso por la mente del genio estaba tan ensimismado en eso que no noto que Ino se le acercaba, sino hasta que la rubia estaba frente a él, pudo sentir su olor a jazmín de seguro era por estar rodeada de flores, de un momento a otro Ino levanto su mano toco el cabello de Shikamaru y saco una ramita que estaba en el cabello de Shikamaru. Él no resistió esa cercanía y la beso cuando lo hizo en mundo acaba no sabia porque lo había echo la verdad no había pensado las cosas con cabeza fría como lo hacia siempre, es que Ino tenia ese efecto en el pero Ino le devolvió el beso con mayor intensidad y ahora que el aire faltaba debían separarse y el Nara aprovecho el momento para decir –Ino yo quiero ser esa persona-y acto seguido abrazo a la Yamanaka

Ella respondió -y yo quiero que tú seas esa persona.

Pero la magia se rompió cuando sintieron unos pasos acelerados que se dirigían hacia ellos, los jóvenes tuvieron que separarse cuando distinguieron a Neji que venia con Hinata.

-Ya era hora que llegara Hyuuga-dijo Nara aunque mentalmente le agradecía su retrazo pues en ese momento espontáneo pudo decirle a Ino lo que sentía por ella.

-De verdad, siento mucho el retrazo-dijo Neji pues era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a un compromiso y la culpable de su retrazo era Hinata-Bien no perdamos más el tiempo, a 50 kilómetros de aquí hay una cueva es allí donde explicare la estrategia que desarrolle para la misión-


	7. Termina La Misión

**Hola!**

-**Un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, en realidad este no me parece muy interesante es como un capitulo de transición.**

**-Faltan dos capítulos para el final, bueno en realidad uno porque el otro será un epilogo, el próximo capitulo un pequeño lemon y la conclusión.**

**-Naruto no me pertenece**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Karina Natsumi**

**fujioka-chan**

**Star Flowers**

**hinata asumi kaouru lore**

**Daniratoe**

**flordezereso**

**lilylupin17**

**vampirville**

* * *

**Capitulo siete**

**Termina la Misión**

En la cueva oscura el Hyuuga se disponía a dar los detalles de su plan, revisaron muy bien antes de entrar a ella, no había nadie a kilómetros de distancia. Neji se sentó en el suelo y puso en el un pergamino que tenia un mapa, clavo un kunai en el como señalando.- esta fue la localización de la ultima vez que vimos al ladrón, lo recuerdas Ino?- pregunto.

-si-dijo bajando la cabeza apenada, pues por su culpa no pudieron completar la misión anterior.

-él escapo pero no esta bien físicamente, Sakura y yo lo lastímanos considerablemente- expreso concentrado en el mapa- este ladrón tiene unos pergaminos con información confidencial de la aldea, planea venderla al mejor postor y eso debemos evitarlo-al parecer Neji se sentía un poco impotente ante la situación, no quería pensar en lo que sucedería si fallaban- según la fuente de la Hokage él esta en este momento solo pero no quiero confiarme de eso, la ultima vez nos atacaron un grupo de diez personas y se llevaron a Ino.- saco otro kunai y señalo otro lugar en el mapa- este es el lugar donde lo vieron por ultima vez, como lo pueden ver es a pocos kilómetros, es decir no ha avanzado mucho en todo este lapso de tiempo. No quiero anticiparme pero talvez el ya encontró a quien darle la información-

-en la anterior misión Neji y yo nos infiltramos en un pequeño pueblo, ese es su modo operandi. Este ladrón se hace pasar por un forastero, débil y pacifico pero en realidad es una de las personas más sangrientas que he visto, estuvo a punto de… de… - Ino tenia una expresión de miedo al recordar el momento en el que estuvo a punto de morir, Shikamaru quiso acercarse a ella pero no creyó adecuado con Hinata y Neji observándolos, aun no se sentía con confianza.

-él ya nos conoce- comento Neji, refiriéndose a él y Ino- es por eso que ustedes dos son los que se tendrán que disfrazar esta vez, Hinata-sama tendrá que esconder sus ojos él podría reconocer que pertenece a la familia Hyuuga- Neji por primera vez le hablo a su prima, ella solo asintió y bajo la cabeza apenada; de nada sirvió hacer hasta lo imposible para que su primo no fuera solo a esa misión y de todas maneras se tenían que separar. ¿Que tan tonta podía ser?

-quieres que nos separemos, no acabas de decir que él puede estar acompañado y si nos emboscan- desafío Shikamaru

-en primera no te pido que vaya y los ataques, solo que verifique que esta en ese pueblo, cuando lo hayas hecho vienes, lo dices y luego les diré la otra parte del plan- miro de manera poco agradable al Nara por haberlo desafiado. Lanzo una foto donde estaba el mapa- él es a quien debemos atrapar y quitarle los pergaminos- recogió el mapa y se levanto.- nos quedan dos días de viaje para llegar a aquel pueblo, Shikamaru y Hinata-sama se harán pasar por dos viajeros comunes e intentaran encontrarlo.-camino a la salida de aquella cueva- no hagan nada arriesgado, si algo le pasa a Hinata-sama te haré a ti el responsable-advirtió al Nara-

La Hyuuga se puso roja, pero a la vez se sintió mal al pensar que su primo se sentía responsable de su bienestar y por ende la consideraba débil. ¿Que era ella para él? Una carga, se preguntaba si de verdad sentía algo profundo por ella o solo era mera apariencia, sintió cosas tan bonitas la aquella noche que estuvieron juntos ¿lo hizo por consolarla o en verdad la amaba? Estaba tan confundida tendría que hablar con su primo y aclarar todo.

* * *

Desde hacia cinco días el grupo se había dividido, y Shikamaru y ella no habían tenido éxito, estaba completamente segura de que el ladrón no estaba en ese pequeño pueblo, solo existían dos posadas y no estaban llenas solo tres huéspedes en una y dos en la otra ellos eran una pareja de ancianos y una pareja de jóvenes con su hijo ninguno de ellos era un ladrón ya que su contextura física no consistía con la descripción que les dio su primo y no poseían chacra es decir no eran ninjas en este momento estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

-ese Hyuuga nos engaño, nos hizo venir aquí sabiendo que no encontraríamos nada, solo quería estar a solas con Ino- la repentina voz de Shikamaru la sorprendió. Ellos se habían tenido que alojar juntos en una habitación alegando que eran recién casados en su luna de miel y que no tenían mucho dinero para un costoso viaje así que prefirieron pasar su luna de miel en ese tranquilo pueblo hasta el momento nadie sospechaba de ellos.

-es la primera vez que escucho a Shikamaru Nara hablar mas con su corazón que con su cabeza- dijo seria viéndolo desde el tatami donde estaba- Neji es un caballero y solo llegara hasta donde se lo permita Ino- Shikamaru noto que era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba sin su sufijo, emanaba tanta seguridad que nadie podría decir que ella era la temerosa niña con la estudio en toda la academia ninja. El problema consistía en lo siguiente ¿Qué tan lejos le permitiría Ino llegar? Eso la atormento más de lo que debiera.

-yo confío en ella- expreso el Nara pero eso no quitaba que sintiera celos al estar lejos de ella, si confiaba en ella pero no en él. Sacudió su cabeza eso no lo llevaría a nada debía empezar a trabajar con la cabeza y no con la emociones –nos vamos mañana al amanecer, no voy a perder ni un día más en este pueblo.- la Hyuuga asintió y se paro para empezar a empacar todo.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo fue rápido, se despidieron agradeciendo la hospitalidad del dueño de la posada y cuando estuvieron retirados de aquel pueblo, se quitaron aquellas ropas de campesinos y se pusieron sus habituales trajes ninjas, se dirigían al punto donde se esperaban encontrar con Neji e Ino pero iban con un día de anticipación es decir ellos quedaron en reunirse en aquel sitio justo siete días después de separarse y hoy estaban en el día seis entonces existía dos opciones una que darse a esperar un día entero o ir en busca de ellos y tenia la plena seguridad de que Shikamaru optaba por la segunda. Mas no fue necesario hacerlo porque justo en el punto en el que habían que dado en encontrarse estaban Neji e Ino esperando y la mente de Hinata no tardo en preguntarse muchas cosas.

-pensamos que vendrían mañana por eso me extraño escuchar a Neji-san que sentía cerca el chacra de Hinata- hablo Ino – estamos aquí desde ayer- la chica le dio una gran sonrisa a Shikamaru pero él no estaba muy feliz que digamos.- encontramos muy fácilmente al ladrón y recuperamos los pergaminos.

-nos mandaste a ese pueblo sabiendo que allá no estaba el ladrón- se enfrento de nueva cuenta al otro genio,- ignorando completamente a Ino- últimamente no se estaban llevando muy bien él y Neji.

-siempre me pareció una perdida de energía que tantas personas fueran asignadas a esta misión, la Hokage sabia perfectamente que Ino y yo estábamos más que capacitados para cumplirla satisfactoriamente.- el Hyuuga estaba sentado en una roca

-no tanto, has salido herido- dijo Shikamaru y dio en el clavo al tocar el costado izquierdo del genio Hyuuga y notar una mueca de dolor que fue reprimida.

Neji le devolvió una sonrisa cínica- bien valió la pena- le tiro un pergamino, Shikamaru empezó a leerlo de repente su cara reflejo asombro, tenia en sus manos un perganimo que revelaba un elaborado plan que tenia la intención de secuestrar al señor feudal del país de fuego.- matamos a los portadores de esta información tenemos la ventaja, debemos volver a konoha y evitar que esto pase.-

-Neji nii-san ¿estas bien?- pregunto en un susurro con preocupación Hinata.

-hai, solo fue unas costillas rotas y rasguños ocasionados por un sello explosivo, nada grave- respondió adusto el chico de ojos blancos. La chica se tranquilizo un poco sabia que él era fuerte y que no le mentiría en esas cuestiones. – no tenemos tiempo y yo no estoy en condiciones como para llevar la información con eficacia. Hinata-sama y usted llevaran los pergaminos que recuperamos junto con esta nueva información, deben irse ya.-

-no dejare a Ino más tiempo con tigo ella ira con migo – Shikamaru estaba furioso no se separaría de ella otra vez, eso si que no

-Shikamaru…- intento Ino persuadirlo si no fuera por que lo conocía diría que estaba celoso pero eso era realmente difícil de asimilar.

Neji resoplo pero no estaba en condiciones para discutir si por él fuera hubiera mandado sola a Ino con los pergaminos pero eso era demasiado peligroso para ella no quería poner su vida en riesgo.- esta bien vete con Ino, solo tengan cuidado con las emboscadas creo que yo tardare un día más de lo normal en volver a la aldea- y en eso cayo en cuenta _estaría solo con su prima tres días. _Resoplo de nuevo- de aquí a la aldea hay dos días de viaje deben hacerlo en uno si es posible.- termino de dictar.

Ino tomo la mochila donde se entraba aquellos documentos tan importantes, se despidió de Hinata y Neji. Partió inmediatamente con Shikamaru, al ver partir a sus amigos los Hyuugas quedaron en un terrible e incomodo silencio.

* * *

Llevaban lo que quedaba del día caminado a paso ligero ni muy rápido ni muy lento, pronto se pondría el sol y tendrían que acampar. El tiempo paso y las palabras no se hicieron esperar-Hinata-sama, hay una cueva a 30 metros de aquí ¿le parece bien si pasamos la noche allí?-

-no tengo ningún problema- dijo suavemente sin tartamudear pero con nerviosismo.

Al llegar pudieron descansar un poco, mitad de la noche la guardia la haría Hinata mientras Neji descansaba y lo que restaba de la noche Neji, así no hubo momento para ningún tipo de socialización puesto que el Hyuuga quería descansar. Sin importar la compañía de su primo a unos cuantos metros de ella se sentía más sola que nunca.

* * *

**Como lo dije no muy interesante, el proximo capitulo el final. les agradesco a todos los que me ha apoyado y creanme el final no es para nada convencional.**

**Porque estoy más dulce que nunca se despide SweetHyuuga**


	8. ¿EL FIN?

**¿ES EL FIN?**

Estaba agotada todo el día estuvieron saltando árboles y solo se detuvieron para acampar cuando entro la noche, no solo estaba exhausta por el esfuerzo sino también porque por la mañana también había caminado mucho y aunque Neji hizo la mayor parte del trabajo cuando se enfrentaron a esos tipos ella también lucho. Así que cuando levantaron el campamento cayó muerta – en sentido figurado- en su bolsa para dormir y durmió hasta que Shikamaru la despertó.

-¿ya es hora de mi guardia?-pregunto reincorporándose algo somnolienta, se le escapo un bostezo y se sonrojo al notar como Shikamaru la veía fijamente. La verdad tal vez estaría viendo su cabello enmarañado o su ropa desarreglada.

-de hecho pronto amanecerá debemos estar listos para continuar con nuestro camino, si continuamos con el mismo ritmo de ayer llegaremos hoy a la aldea antes de el medio día-dijo el Nara y la chica se sorprendió.

-¿por que no me despertaste? pasaste toda la noche en vela-

-descuida tu debiste estar cansada, después de haber recuperado esos documentos- dijo mirándola fijamente, definitivamente la había extrañado mucho.

-gracias-dijo la rubia un tanto conmovida, se levanto y se arreglo rápidamente luego recogió junto con el Nara el campamento y empezaron a preparar el desayuno ya que pronto amanecería.

-Shikamaru- lo llamo la rubia que estaba sentada a su lado – ese beso, ¿que significo para ti?- pregunto, queriendo saber que había realmente entre ellos.

El chico que estaba comiendo un poco de arroz se atraganto pero no tardo en responder.- me gusto mucho besarte- dijo sonrojado.-siempre he sentido algo muy especial por ti-ahora fue el turno de la chica para ponerse roja. Mirándose fijamente los dos chicos se acercaron y se dieron un beso suave y largo. – Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto el chico al cortar el beso, la rubia asintió y él reanudo el beso. Ahora todo estaba bien.

* * *

Toco la puerta repetidamente sin tener éxito, de seguro Naruto aun estaba dormido negó con la cabeza varias veces-¡ay Naruto!, nunca cambiaras- suspiro, se agacho y levanto el pequeño tapete sacando una llave, su novio la había puesto ahí para ella y la verdad la utilizaba mucho.

Al abrir la puerta, coloco la llave de nuevo a su lugar. Cerró la puerta, entro al apartamento una pequeña gota apareció en su cabeza al ver el desorden que había en la pequeña mesa y la cocina suspiro de nuevo y empezó a limpiar. Escucho la ducha, de seguro Naruto no le abrió porque estaba bañándose; luego de unos quince minutos la cocina ya estaba limpia entonces comenzó cocinar el desayuno para el rubio. Una presencia estaba detrás de ella, aquel hombre apoyo su frente en el hombro de la chica pasando su nariz por su cuello haciéndola estremecer

-ya pareces mí esposa- susurro para besar el tan delicado y delicioso cuello, pasando sus manos por la cintura para luego bajarlas lentamente y tocar sus piernas, gracias a la falda que siempre se colocaba ella. Apago las hornillas de la estufa y la giro para poder besarla, primero suave luego fuerte y apasionado.

Sakura estaba tan desorientada que no noto cuando Naruto la llevo a su habitación, ni cuando él se quito la camisa, ni cuando resulto en la cama con él encima; las sensaciones que tenia no la dejaban pensar correctamente definitivamente si no hacia nada las cosas pasarían al siguiente nivel y la verdad ella no estaba preparada para aquello. Las manos frías de Naruto que estaban tocando su sostén por debajo de la camisa la asustaron y la conectaron con la realidad

-Naruto, por favor detente- dijo con un hilo en su voz, el rubio estaba besando suavemente su cuello causando cosquillas- detente- repitió pero no le convenció y ni a ella misma se convenció.

-Sakura-Chan- susurro para luego besarla- te amo- le confeso como tantas veces-quiero hacerte mía- estas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza e hicieron que la chica lo empujara con tanta fuerza que termino en el suelo boca arriba y con un chichón en su cabeza.-ayy-se quejo tocándose aquel enorme inflamación.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada sentándose rápidamente en la cama- perdóname Naruto- se disculpo apenada.

-descuida Sakura-Chan-dijo con una gran sonrisa pero la chica sabia que no estaba bien.

-es solo que siento que no estoy preparada para que estemos juntos… por favor perdóname- desvió la mirada no quería verlo a los ojos.

-perdóname tu a mi Sakura-Chan, te estoy presionando. Nunca he estado con una mujer, creo que las hormonas me están pasando factura-dijo al son de burla.

-no bromees con eso, baka- le grito dándole otro golpe en la cabeza ocasionando que al chichón le saliera otro chichón- ¿puedes esperar hasta que nos casemos?- pregunto con inseguridad la chica.

El chico se levanto y se sentó a su lado mirándola fijamente a los ojos- yo te esperaría toda mi vida si fuese necesario-la abrazo y la beso sutilmente en los labios, la peli-rosa se sintió la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra.

* * *

Hacia varias horas que retomaron de nuevo su camino hacia la aldea, no tenían especial afán por llegar pronto pero si aceleraron el paso ya que el Hyuuga se sentía mejor. Ni una sola palabra se habían dirigido desde que comenzaron a caminar por la mañana.

Hinata sentía un hueco enorme en su corazón, un hueco que había comenzado como un pequeño roto y que se había engrandecido con los meses convirtiéndose en un agujero negro y el silencio tan aterrador que existía entre ellos solo lo magnificaba, no podía soportarlo, tenia que decirlo, tenia que sacarlo de su sistema.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino esperando a que él notara que no continuaba a su lado, unos segundos después Neji se detuvo y giro buscando la causa por la cual ella había dejado de caminar.

-¿sucede algo Hinata-sama?-pregunto serio el chico. Mirándola fijamente se dio cuenta de que la peli-azul tenia ganas de llorar se le arrugo un poco el corazón pero no demostró aquella incomodidad, él no era dado a manifestar sus emociones.

-es…que…. Es solo que no me gusta esta situación- dijo con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas- no quiero que me ignores.

-yo no la ignoro, Hinata-sama.- solo actuaba como siempre lo había hecho, así era él, nada cambio.

-si lo haces, me duele que me trates así después de lo que paso- recrimino la chica, estaba dolida, no podía hacer nada más que desahogarse.

-creí que habíamos acordado olvidar lo que paso esa noche- y ella seguía con la idea de querer recordarle lo que paso.

-pero yo no puedo olvidarlo, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó pero me duele que tú actúes como si no hubiera pasado nada-

-Usted no sabe como me siento, así que evite emitir ese tipo de conceptos.- dijo casi con ira-o me va a decir que ahora esta mágicamente enamorada de mí cuando hace unas cuantas semanas estaba desconsolada por que Naruto no la correspondía-

La chica rompió en lagrimas al escuchar esas palabras tan duras y con ella el ambiente porque de repente el cielo que estaba despejado empezó a llorar con ella, fue un cambio brusco el cielo se nublo, el viento llego fuerte y los truenos no se hicieron esperar, estaba tan ida que no sintió cuando su primo la tomo de la mano y empezó arrastrarla para buscar un refugio, aunque estaban ya empapados, no noto que se encontraban en el corredor de una vieja cabaña descuidada al parece nadie vivía allí, Neji abrió la puerta y entro en aquel obscuro lugar para revisar que fuera seguro.

Hinata seguía en el corredor con el agua chorreando por sus cabellos y ropa, sumida en su propio veneno tanto, que no reparo que Neji encendió fuego en la chimenea de esa destartalada cabaña, tampoco noto los temblores de su cuerpo por el frio, ni tampoco que cada vez la tormenta era más fuerte.

- se va a quedar afuera o entrara.- reprocho Neji, entonces la chica reacciono y entro a paso lento a la casa. Recorrió la pequeña cabaña con gran curiosidad como si quisiera ocupar su mente en la arquitectura de esta y no en otras cosas. Era pequeña; solo una sala, que tenia un diván destartalado, con chimenea y un pequeño cuarto, el servicio estaba escondido en aquel cuarto pero no era muy salubre que digamos, la voz de su primo la saco del trance- debe cambiarse- sus palabras fueron sobrias, sin emoción pero al menos demostraban que él se preocupaba un poco por ella.

La mujer se quito primero las sandalias, luego capa y cuando empezaba a quitarse su chaqueta, la voz de su primo la detuvo- piensa desnudarse aquí, ¡enfrente mío!- reprocho el joven.

La chica continuo quitándose la ropa mientras que respondía- ya me has visto desnuda; no tengo nada que esconderte- el chico indignado se fue al otro cuarto esperando a que ella se terminara de cambiar. Hinata reviso su mochila pero las pocas ropas que traía también estaban mojadas, estaba en ropa interior talvez en el cuarto hubiera sabanas o toallas, algo con lo cual secarse.

Al entrar al cuarto noto que su primo también estaba desnudo buscando algo con lo cual secarse, le daba la espalda por la que ella podía ver los músculos marcados de su espalda y su trasero, la chica se sonrojo y más que sonrojarse se mareo y más que marearse se olvido como respirar. El chico se giro y camino hacia ella, cuando la detallo en ropa interior su cuerpo ardió en deseo pero se controlo y le entrego a ella una sabana, saliendo rápidamente de aquel sofocante cuarto.

-Neji, ¿como están tu heridas?- pregunto preocupada la chica al verle esas vendas en el costado. Siguiendo al chico a la sala.

-están bien- respondió a la vez que se quitaba las vendas estaba totalmente cicatrizado.

-quieres que te ponga un nuevo vendaje- expreso la chica.

-no es necesario-la corto, y se sentó al lado del fuego esperando calentarse; sus largos cabellos castaños aun estaban goteaban agua y eso le hacia más difícil calentarse.

-Neji, yo…no sé que siento por ti- la chica se acerco para sentarse a su lado, no tenia nada que la cubría solo su delicada ropa interior de encaje.- por favor déjame saber que siento por ti- pidió delicadamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Su corazón se le acelero, que era lo que le estaba pidiendo ella, tiempo, a veces el tiempo no es suficiente para amar a alguien. ¿Qué tonto correría el riesgo de que su corazón saliera más lastimado de lo que ya estaba? En definitiva, él.

-Hinata-sama, los sentimientos en especial el amor no se fuerzan sino nacen espontáneamente no son auténticos. Tal vez lo que sienta por mí sea un simple capricho que el mismo tiempo se encargue de mitigar, o quizás solo sea un deseo carnal que usted no ha sido capaz de controlar. Pero amor, no creo que usted me ame. Es ahora cuando le pregunto ¿Qué siente por mí, amor, deseo o capricho? Y por favor no me mienta.- la chica escucho el discurso de su primo, pero no era capaz de darle una respuesta sincera porque ni ella misma la sabia.

-No lo sé- susurro-estoy siendo egoísta, solo pienso en mí- la mujer comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro del muchacho sus cabellos tapaban su cara por lo que él no podía ver sus lagrimas.

-no eres egoísta- dijo el hombre a la vez que llevaba unos mechones de sus cabellos detrás de la orejas y así poder ver sus lagrimas-solo quieres ser feliz-acaricio el cabello húmedo.-es mejor que se seque, Hinata-sama podría enfermarse-la chica asintió y el joven retiro su mano para que ella pudiera alejarse.

La mujer se levanto y empezó a secarse el cabello con aquella sabana que su primo le dio, él continuaba al frente del fuego retraído, cuando termino de secarse de nuevo se sentó a su lado, _**"En este momento solo quiero estar con él, solo eso"**_

_**-**_ tu también debes secarte- él solo llevo la sabana a su cabeza y empezó a secarse, cuando termino sus cabellos estaban desorganizados y revueltos parecía el "tío cosa" mal peinado, a Hinata le hizo un poco en gracia esto mas intento no reír a cambio peino el cabello del chico con sus manos dejándolo un poco más decente.- siempre me ha gustado tu cabello, es tan suave y manejable- era la primera vez que lo tocaba y era tan manejable como se veía; podía pasar su mano por el sin que hubiesen nudos.

Neji vio fascinado la acción de su prima pero no estaba cómodo con aquello así que la tomo de la muñeca y lentamente la aparto de su cabello; sin embargo al ver el gesto de dolor de la chica decidió llevarla lentamente a su boca y besar muy suavemente su mano, a la peli-azul le latió rápido el corazón y se sonrojo visiblemente. Él dejo de besarle la mano y se quedo quieto un momento esperándola a ella, esperando una señal, palabra o gesto para continuar con la conversación en cambio vio que su prima hacia algo que no era propio de ella, se cerco a él tomo en sus manos la cara del chico y lo beso, algo dócil, corto e inexperto pero eso no la desanimo y al no escuchar queja de su primo continuo el beso un poco más confiada.

Neji acepto el beso, no pudo negar que siempre había esperado volver a besarla, sus labios eran tan suaves y perfectos que lo llevaban al cielo, tomo su cintura, la trajo más hacia si, la apretó contra su pecho intensificando el beso y tomando el control de la situación. Paso sus manos lentamente por la espalda siguiendo la línea de su columna formando una caricia que dejo con la piel de gallina a la chica. Hinata poso sus manos en el cuello de él y empezó a jugar con sus cabellos; de repente todo se detuvo Neji dejo de besarla e intento separarse de ella.

-¿que pasa?- susurro con voz agitada, sorprendida al ver como él interrumpía todo.

-es mejor que nos detengamos ahora- la seriedad del hombre rompió lo mágico del momento, Hinata lamento que se disipara tan rápido el encanto.

-ya te lo dije no me arrepiento de lo que paso, nunca lo he lamentado- la sinceridad en su mirada lo hizo cuestionarse, "_**¿entonces porque esa mirada aquel día?"**_

-mientes, aquella mañana ni siquiera pudiste ocultar la cara de culpabilidad- recrimino.

-eso era porque sentía que te estaba utilizando, yo no quería lastimarte y aún así lo hice- la chica empezó con las lagrimas de nuevo, ya había perdido las veces que lloro ese día.

-¿nunca has deseado que lo que paso esa noche no hubiera sucedido?-pregunto Neji.

-no-respondió firme pero aun llorando.-nunca me he arrepentido.

Él tomo en sus manos el rostro de la chica y examino minuciosamente sus facciones y gestos esperando encontrar algo que la delatara, ella era muy mala mentirosa y comúnmente él siempre la descubría, extrañamente la vio decidida y sincera sin embargo el que ella no estuviera arrepentida no significaba que estuviera enamorada de él. Ella no lamentaba haber tenido sexo con él eso era todo, ¿como expresar su sentir? es como si tuviera una herida abierta y se echara deliberadamente sal y limón para que ardiera más.

Hinata lo miro y acercándose de nuevo lo beso, acaricio los labios de Neji suave y lentamente. Debía admitir que le gustaban sobremanera los labios de su primo, él besaba tan bien. Lo acerco más a ella y lo abrazo por el cuello para impedir que él se alejara, más cerca y más intenso, la necesidad la recorría, así se lo hizo saber a él- hazme el amor- le dijo apasionadamente entre besos.-quiero que me hagas el amor- enloquecía al sentir las manos de su primo acariciando lentamente su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y apretarlo con sus manos intentando abarcarlo todo.

-esto no es hacer el amor es tener sexo- dijo cuando comenzó a morder y chupar el cuello de la chica, lambiendo a la vez que dejaba una marca sutil en la blanca piel, y si ella solo quería eso con él es decir si ella solo quería algo físico ya no tenia caso que él se negase.

-haremos el amor porque tú me amas-logro articular pero todo fue olvidado cuando las manos de su primo desabrocharon ágilmente su sostén dando besos a la naciente de su busto, Hinata empezó a gemir y suspirar al sentir los labios del chico.

Neji la acostó en el suelo de madera, estaban al lado de la chimenea así que esta les brindaba calor además de que sus cuerpos juntos evitaban que llegara a ellos el frio. Él se situó encima de ella y separo sus piernas y se coloco allí.

Hinata lo sentía refregarse contra ella, ese contacto de sus sexos la estaba humedeciendo y el beso que él le estaba dando la dejaba sin aliento y con ganas de más, los cabellos del chico formaban una cortina y le daba leves caricias, la mujer llevo sus manos al trasero del chico y empezó a tocarlo por debajo de su bóxer pellizcando aquella zona incitándolo a seguir moviéndose contra ella. Él chico no estaba siendo para nada delicado con ella se amantaba de sus senos como si fuera un bebé hambriento, los mordía como si fuera un vegetariano que se dio por vencido, inconcientemente quería hacerle daño, pero al contrario de lo que creyó su prima no se quejo y hasta lo animo a continuar.

Se detuvo para regresar a sus labios mientras que sus manos la despojaban de sus bragas, cuando toco sus pliegues y sintió su humedad se estremeció porque ella ya estaba lista y él ni siquiera había hecho gran cosa, la idea de torturarla le pareció deliciosa, por lo menos la haría suplicarle. Si, eso era lo que quería que ella suplicara... le gustaba oírla _**suplicar **_pero él tampoco podía aguantar tanto, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y abrió su capullo rosado acariciando la ágilmente. - Neji…- dijo en un gemido suplicante y se le antojo escucharla más, pero al parecer ella no quería esperar más porque le quito los boxer e hizo todo lo posible para que su sexo se aproximara a la entrada de ella.

No aguantando más Neji la beso con ferocidad y la penetro con fuerza sin una pizca de delicadeza, Hinata intento gritar pero fue acallada por los feroces besos de su primo aún le dolía pero el placer era mucho más fuerte. La fricción de sus cuerpos sudorosos y los enérgicos gemidos aumentaban al son de su necesidad, sin dejar de besarse los movimientos eran cada vez más desesperantes. El momento culminante llego para Hinata y el genio no se puedo resistir a la sensación de sus paredes apresando su miembro y también llego al clímax derramándose en ella.

Aunque cansados, estaban satisfechos y más que satisfechos en paz. Ella por estar de nuevo con él y él por volver a probarla y esta vez sin culpa ni consuelos.

-Neji…-lo llamo mientras él seguía embelesado tocándola y besándola.

-shhh-la acallo con un beso, evitando que ella le quitara la magia al momento, mañana hablarían de todo, mañana lo aclararían todo pero esta noche ella era suya solo suya, esta noche eran uno, como siempre lo quiso.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

bueno.. les cuento que estaba un tanto ocupada asi que no pude actualizar antes... mis más sinceras disculpas espero llenar sus expectativas con el final o ensu defecto que esperen la continuacion de esta historia. dudas o comentarios... prometo responderlos...

**PORQUE ESTOY MÁS DULCE QUE NUNCA SE DESPIDE SWEETHYUUGA...**


	9. EPILOGO

**Epilogo**

Se vio al espejo vestida de blanco, suspiro, estaba entre resignada y acongojada ya no había nada que hacer, nada por lo cual luchar, dentro de unas pocas horas seria una mujer casada.

Definitivamente no lo amaba y tal vez nunca lo amo tal vez solo estuvo confundida_… demasiado confundida. _Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla amenazando con arruinar su perfecto maquillaje, un pañuelo desechable se encargo de eso.

-¿lista, one-san?- la llamo su hermana Hanabi.

-Hai- murmuro, respiro hondo y salio de aquella habitación.

La casa con elegantes adornos y finas flores hacia gala del evento en el que ella acontecía; la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, la heredera del clan, la hermosa Hinata… se casaba. Aunque…. era un matrimonio _arreglado._

Cuando menos pensó ya estaba en frente de la Hokage quien oficiaría la ceremonia, el sermón comenzó y Hinata se detuvo a observar a la persona que estaba a su lado; quien seria su compañero por el resto de su vida.

Era un chico guapo, muy guapo, pero _no_ lo amaba... recordó cuando su corazón se desbocaba al verlo… definitivamente ya no era así. Él seco y frío o por lo menos así es ahora.

La alegría de Naruto murió cuando desapareció Sakura y la suya cuando no volvió a saber de Neji. Quienes fueron dados por muertos aunque no encontraron sus cadáveres ahora solo le quedaba hacer lo mejor por su familia y por ayudar a Naruto.

-¿Hinata aceptas a Naruto como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-

La gran pregunta, solo una palabra y todo estaría terminado.-acepto-

Después de hacerle la misma pregunta a Naruto y con la misma respuesta Tsunade finalmente sentencia**-los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- **Un insípido beso y un grito de jubilo de los presentes, pero cuando estaba caminando y aun con toda esa gente lo pudo ver, ese… ese era Neji, Hinata intento acercarse a él pero cuando se descuido por un momento él ya no estaba.

Seria una visión o de verdad su primo estaba vivo. Si lo último era verdad; ella había acabado de cometer el error más grande de toda su vida

* * *

bueno se puede decir que este es el epilogo de esta historia pero el prologo de otra historia que subire dentro de un mes aun no le he puesto nombre pero la historia explica que fue lo que paso con neji y sakura y porque hinata y naruto se terminaron casando.


End file.
